Beautiful Eyes
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: AH/AU Bella, Alice and Rosalie have taken crap all through High School for being ugly,the only thing they like about themselves are their beautiful eyes.But what happens if after moving,the girls start to change? Will they ever see Edward,Jazz&Em again?
1. The final straw

**Okay everyone, don't hate me for this. I know you must all be thinking "ANOTHER NEW STORY!? Is she joking? She hasn't updated her others in AGES!" **

**I know! But I did this ages ago and I've been delaying in putting it up, so I figured I may as well.**

**Updating other stories soon. Probably going in this order: After he left me, Love changes, Losing a part of you (I know! How good am I for continuing that? lol) and then Jane's story.**

**Enjoy this anyway! :)**

**3****rd**** person.**

Three girls strutted through the hallways of Forks high. They were drop dead gorgeous and they knew it. Legs that stretched on for miles, beautiful features, locks of velvet hair and bodies a guy would die for.

The three of them marched up to the table in the cafeteria where three girls sat, who's looks paled in comparison.

"I believe you're in our seats." The brunette stated.

"So, I'd move if I were you." The blonde chipped in.

Knowing it was a fruitless endeavour to argue with the three most popular girls in school the plain girls stood up and started to set off.

"Bitches." One, a scrawny girl with brown frizzy hair and glasses so thick that they obscured her eyes which were her best feature, mumbled.

"What was that, Swan?" The strawberry blonde, Tanya Denali, asked her threateningly. The brunette, Jessica Stanley, and the blonde, Lauren Mallory, looked over lazily with amused looks on their faces.

Isabella Swan felt her stomach flip as she realised they had heard her, she turned to look at her two companions. On her left, an abnormally short girl with horribly tangled ebony hair that almost completely covered her face. She had braces covering her crooked teeth. One of Isabella's best friends, Alice Brandon.

On Isabella's right was a girl who was the opposite of Alice. She was unusually tall for her age and very podgy, her blonde hair was tied back and she was constantly looking to the ground due to her lack of confidence. Isabella's other best friend, Rosalie Hale.

Isabella looked to the other two for guidance for what to do next, they looked just as stumped as her.

"I'm talking to you, Swan." Denali pressed.

Isabella turned, finally and stammered, "Pick on someone your own size, Tanya."

"Well, that rules out Brandon and Hale, that's for sure." She laughed cruelly.

The rest of the cafeteria, who were listening in now, joined in with her nasally chuckle.

"Although you, Swan, you seem just about the right size." Tanya continued squaring up to Isabella now. She shoved her. Isabella staggered back, she was caught by Alice and Rosalie. Isabella was hopelessly clumsy, if she didn't always have Alice and Rosalie by her side, then who knows where she would have ended up.

"Fight. Fight. Fight." The surrounding pupils chanted, slowly gaining in speed and volume.

"Leave us alone, Tanya! Why do you need to prove yourself to everyone by showing that you can challenge the three weakest girls in school to a fight?" Alice spoke up, standing slightly in front of Isabella now.

"Hey, the midget-emo said that they're the weakest girls in school!" Tanya laughed, the other idiots joined in with her.

Three boys walked into the scene curiously. Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy. They were, hands down, the best looking boys in the high school, maybe even the state. They looked upon the three plain girls with impassive expression as they each took a seat on the table. Jasper took at seat next to Lauren, Emmett went with Jessica and Edward took the seat next to the one in which Tanya would sit after she'd finished berating the poor girls.

Isabella, Alice and Rosalie looked to boys with looks of almost pleading, it was an initial reaction, of course if you had a crush on someone you'd look to them for help too wouldn't you? But they wouldn't help them, of course not, that would disturb the social hierarchy. Isabella could hear the murmurings now, "Guess what! Edward, Jasper and Emmett gave a shit about someone who wasn't a cheerleader or a jock. Let's throw meatballs at them!"

"Come on, midge, fatty, four-eyes! What are you gonna do to me?"

Edward rolled his eyes slightly, but everyone aside from Jasper and Emmett were too distracted to notice. Jasper looked meaningfully to Tanya's drink and then to her bag, Emmett nodded subtly.

Edward nonchalantly brought his elbow to rest upon the table but it knocked Tanya's drink over and the spill edged it's way over to her bag.

"Woops." Edward said convincingly.

Tanya whipped around, she gasped and lunged to save her bag from the approaching cola.

While Tanya was distracted Isabella, Alice and Rosalie made their escape.

The three girls scampered to the girl's room, Rosalie was close to tears, Isabella frowned, Alice and looked angry.

When they finally got into the bathroom Alice took a deep breath but Isabella held a hand up to stop her from continuing.

She then leant down so that she could see under all the cubicles, they were all clear so Isabella turned to Alice and said, "Proceed."

"THOSE EVIL LITTLE BITCHES!" Alice screamed, Isabella and Rosalie had already had their hands placed over their ears in preparation.

"I know, Alice, in know." Isabella tried to soothe her, she patted her arm.

"Bella, what gives her the right? What gives her the right to tower over us? Literally for me, metaphorically for all of us." Alice ranted.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, Ally, nothing. But that doesn't matter to her, she'll exercise a nonexistent right."

"I am so pissed off with the same old routine every couple of days, whenever it takes her fancy, I want us to- Oh Rosie!" Alice came to a halt as she saw Rosalie caving into her tears, they ran silently down her cheeks.

Bella and Alice rushed over to their friend and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie whimpered.

"For what?" Bella asked perplexed.

"I should have said something, I'm just so terrified of them!" Rosalie put her face in her hands.

"Rose! Don't you dare do that to yourself! It's not your fault, we shouldn't have to deal with this shit at all let alone have to defend each other from it." Bella told her, rubbing her back.

Rosalie took her hands from her face and sniffled. Alice grabbed some tissue and she and Bella lead Rosalie over to the mirror. Alice tried in vain to stretch up to wipe her tears, so she gave up and hand the tissue to Bella.

As Bella wiped Rosalie's tears away she cooed, "Rose, I don't want to see your gorgeous eyes covered in tears."

Alice lifted her jet black hair away from her face to reveal pea green eyes, like the stem of a rose.

Bella took her glasses off, she squinted without them but they adjusted, to show her chocolate brown eyes, which shimmered in the light.

Rosalie dried her eyes and looked up to expose her sapphire blue eyes, like the clearest sky.

They looked to each, then to the mirror, to look at the trait they admired about themselves, the only one they liked.

Bella couldn't see much without her glasses and so returned them to resting upon her nose.

"One day soon, we'll be as beautiful as our eyes, girls."

Rosalie gave a dismal chuckle, "Okay, Bella."

"She's right, Rose. We'll be super hot and then Emmett McCarthy will beg you to kiss him!" Alice said and then made kissing noises.

"Alice, shut up! Just because you want to smooth Jasper's curly, golden locks out of his eyes before you kiss him." Rose said perking up.

Bella giggled at them. They turned on her.

"Excuse me? What was that? Mrs. Cullen." Alice asked as Rosalie giggled and Bella blushed.

"I have no idea what you mean, Alice." Bella turned away, smirking.

"The hell you don't! Why don't I send Edward some flowers from you?" Alice followed her.

"Only if I can send chocolates to Jasper from you." Bella countered.

Alice turned to Rosalie who had caught up," Chocolate's or flowers for Emmett, Rose?"

They all laughed together until they opened the door to find Tanya, Jessica and Lauren standing there.

"We heard ev-er-ry word." Tanya said lengthening out the syllables.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie stood looking at them in horror.

Their crushes girlfriend's had heard.

Before they could react they were tugged out of the girl's room by Tanya, Jessica and Lauren and pushed into the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, everyone, guess what! The three witches think they stand a chance with Edward, Jasper and Emmett!" Jessica cried. All the surrounding teenagers started to laugh. Bella glared at Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, who were cackling with laughter, for some reason Bella thought that she and her friends weren't the witches around here.

Lauren called to the boys in question, "Do you guys want a date with these messes?"

The three of the looked around in terror at the situation they were in, who was more embarrassed the girls or them? Grudgingly, they began to chuckle along with the guffawing crowd.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie's hearts cracked in two at that moment. They ran away from the crowd, pushing their way past the swarm of bodies.

As the girls marched out the school gates and towards one of their homes, it didn't matter who's, Bella spoke up.

"Whatever we do, we do for ourselves and each other. No one will influence us, we'll stick together always, okay girls?"

"Okay." Alice agreed, so past anger that she was on the verge of tears. Rosalie on the other hand was sobbing.

She choked out, "Okay."

The girls left school on that day and vowed never to return to that hell hole.

**1****st**** Person BPOV**

I recalled the worst day of my life while lying on my bed facing the ceiling. I had a grim smile on my face. It had been for the best really, the final nudge to get us out of that place.

I turned my head to the left, Alice was sprawled across the floor watching something on T.V. We always stayed together now, be it over each other's houses or anywhere, we stuck strong as a unit. We realised that was for the best after that high school fiasco. At least it was a couple of days before summer vacation when it happened.

It's all going to be better though, we're moving, all of us. It's a testament to how close we and our parents are, moving out of Forks to Seattle. If Ally, Rose and I could have our way, we'd live next door to each other.

Rosalie walked through my bedroom door.

Alice and I jumped up instantly and went to her, there had been a problem that she needed to speak to her doctor about.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Dr. Cullen's really worried about me. He says there's a problem with my heart. I'm just too-" Rosalie looked down at herself despondently. "-big."

Alice and I looked to her beseechingly, Alice cried, "There must be something you can do, Rosie."

"I need to get healthy, soon." Rosalie told us, teary eyed.

We all stood there for a moment, overcome with sadness.

"Well then, that's what you'll do." I said eventually.

They both looked at me, Rosalie doubtful, Alice confused.

"You'll get healthy, and we'll help, it's all about the right foods and exercise, we'll all do it and help each other." I resolved.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, hopeful.

"Really?" Alice asked sceptically.

"Of course." I placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, "We'll all be healthy Rose." Rose beamed.

Alice saw Rose's reaction and then agreed with me adamantly.

Rose gave us a watery smile.


	2. Living in Seattle

**I FORGOT MY DISCLAIMER LAST TIME! AHHH!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**There we go. (:**

BPOV

We had just moved to Seattle and Rosalie, Alice and I were busy with post moving adjustments to our new homes. My parents, Charlie and Renee, had kept me pretty busy over the last fortnight and so that meant I hadn't seen my friends in too long a time. But it was Rosalie's birthday today, and we were having a sleepover over at her house, it was further away than I'd hoped but still an acceptable distance, Alice's house was in between which we were happy about.

We were in Rosalie's new room, christening it with our sleepover, complete with dinner and a movie. Don't judge us too harshly, we had fish for dinner and desert was ice-cream with fruit. To be honest, I hate fruit...except oranges...God knows why. But I was eating it, in fact I ate every bit of it, it was for Rose, she and Alice ate it all too. We were feeling very proud of ourselves.

"Now all we have to do is keep it up." Said Alice, always the pessimist.

Alice never _used_ to be pessimistic. When I first met her from kindergarten and up, she was the happiest, chirpiest, most optimistic little girl I'd ever set eyes on. Everything had a silver lining for _that_ Alice. I used to call her positive pixie for crying out loud!

_**Flashback ,elementary school.**_

_I was stood out on the playground, waiting, I was getting worried, where was Alice?_

_I rocked back a forth on my heels, my eyes shifting around to the other children playing happily. Nope, no sign of the pixie._

Hmm, maybe she got stuck up on a chair again, it's a long way down for her._ I wondered, turning towards the school doors._

"_RAWR!" Someone yelled as they pounced on me._

_I screamed, it was probably that awful Emmett McCarthy playing jokes again. Wait, since when was Emmett that tiny?_

"_Ally!" I cried, outraged at the little form that was convulsing with giggles on the ground next to me._

_I frowned and pouted at her, folding my arms._

"_Lighten up, Jelly Belly!" Alice gasped as her giggles subsided. "No need to be so grumpy."_

"_I'm not grumpy, you just scared me!" I defended myself._

_She got up and helped me up too." What shall we do for recess today, Jelly Belly?"_

"_Since when am I Jelly Belly!?" I asked her._

"_Since I made it up and thought it'd be cute on you." Alice explained as if it was obvious._

_Speaking of cute, little Alice Brandon had to be the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Her hair was short and spiky, she was small but it made her look adorable, I couldn't help but be jealous of my best friend._

_Alice retrieved a ball from the ball bin by where we were standing, she kicked it and we chased after it into the middle on the playground._

_After kicking the ball back and forth for a while we switched to throwing, when Alice threw the ball to me it went way farther than she meant it to._

_We followed the ball, trying to retrieve it, but who should the ball land in front of but Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock._

_If this was a cartoon, Alice and I surely would have been repeating the word "Hamana" over and over again._

_Jasper picked up the ball and handed it to Alice, "Wow, you have a really good arm for a girl."_

"_Do I?" Alice asked._

"_Yeah, I saw you throw it."_

"_Why, thank you." Alice beamed. She started to hop around slightly, Jasper smiled at her kookiness._

"_You're good too, Bella." Edward said quietly._

_I looked at him, okay I had to correct myself, Edward Cullen was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Sorry Alice._

"_Thank you, Edward." I stammered." Do you boys wanna play-"_

"_Eddie! Eddie! I got my shoe caught in the mud, help me!" Tanya was screaming from a distance._

_Edward looked around to Tanya, he looked back to me as if he regretted having to leave._

"_It's okay, we'll all play another time." I suggested._

"_Yeah! We've gotta do that!" Alice said enthusiastically._

"_Okay!" Edward and Jasper said smiling and then they went to go join the others._

_I don't think we ever did play a game with those boys._

_**End of flashback.**_

Then when junior high hit, everything changed.

_They_ started torturing us_. _Yes_, _Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had been the bane of our lives even since then.After being beaten down by their constant insults year after year Alice lost hope. Her hair had been short, but always neat in its own way, but she grew it out as a symbol of her individuality I think.

She despised the bitches (from now on, just think of the bitches as name for those three...well...bitches), she didn't want to have anything to do with them, I suppose she classed having a pretty hair style as just that. Her hair was always ebony, but know that it was long people called her "emo". Every aspect of her personality had changed in some way or another. But deep down she was still Alice, and I loved my pessimistic pixie.

Although, the bitches hadn't always been evil demons. They used to be normal little girls, content with just being children. Rosalie had even been friends with them.

Alice had been cute in elementary school and Junior High, but Rosalie was…beautiful.

Rosalie was starting to become pretty when the bitches turned on her giving her a complex about her weight which escalated into the real thing. They had basically ruined her.

_**Flashback, Junior high.**_

_Alice and I were walking down the hall of our new school, excited. We saw a streak of blonde flash past us and into the girls room._

_We went to investigate. _

_We could hear sniffling coming from a cubicle._

"_Hello?" Alice asked tentatively._

"_Go away!" someone cried._

"_Um. Is that Rosalie Hale?" I asked, knowing it was._

"_No." She answered stubbornly._

"_I think it is." Alice said, cheerily._

"_Why would you lie to us Rosalie? We thought you were a good girl!" I asked in a mock shocked voice._

"_If your just going to pick on me like the-" She began but I cut her off._

"_Who's picking on you?" I asked seriously._

_I pressed lightly again the door of the cubicle she was in. It was open. I pushed it slowly to find her sobbing, her back to us._

"_You can tell us, you know. We'll understand." Alice assured her._

_Rosalie then turned to us, her face stained with tears._

_She explained to us how the bitches had been calling her fat. She was anything but, besides she was too young to be worrying about such a tedious thing._

"_I thought they were your friends." I said._

"_So did I." Rosalie said looking at the tiled floor, "But over the summer they've been acting really strangely towards me. And then out of the blue today they were just so mean! I was talking to Emmett McCarthy and then Jessica just pushed into me, claiming it was an accident. She said "Sorry, there's just so much of you to walk into"."_

_I looked Rosalie over, it was obvious that the summer had been kind to her. She was even more beautiful than usual._

_I looked at Alice, she knew what I was thinking. We both hugged Rosalie._

_**End of Flashback**_

We had been fast friends with Rosalie ever since.

No matter what we told her though she always thought she was fat. She turned to comfort foods. Kind of ironic.

And me, well I had never been pretty, but everything about me was wrong now. I just couldn't muster up the energy to try.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Rosalie's parents walked in.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" They sang.

"Aw, mom, dad." Rosalie cringed. Alice and I chuckled.

"Would it make it better if we said we had another present for you?" Her mother, Cassandra, asked laughing.

We all sat up then, Alice and I interested, Rosalie excited.

"Maybe." She replied, dragging out the "a".

"Well, It's for all of you. Follow us." Her father, John said leading us downstairs.

"We've seen that you girls have been making a real effort with the whole healthy eating thing. We're very proud of you." John said, as we made our towards the room that none of us had been allowed in for the last fortnight we had moved to Seattle.

"So, we figured that to be truly healthy, you have to have a balance of diet and-" Cassandra said as John dramatically threw the door open.

"Exercise!" They both exclaimed.

We looked into the room that was a home gym. An awesome one at that! Treadmills, weights, aerobics areas the works!

"Do you not like it? We worked on that introduction all week." Cassandra said sadly.

"It's amazing!" We all exclaimed at the same time.

They beamed at us.

EPOV

It had been a fortnight since Bella, Alice and Rosalie had moved from Forks. I couldn't feel more horribly about it.

"We should have stood up for them." I groaned again to Emmett and Jasper.

"We know." They said mechanically.

Jasper sat up on his bed. "I feel so bad, those girls are so sweet. The nicest girls in our year by far."

"In Forks." Emmett corrected.

"Or they were." _I _corrected.

We all sighed.

"Can…can I tell you guys something?" I said slowly.

"Sure." Jasper said.

"What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Bella…Bella was my first crush." I said, embarrassed.

They stared at me.

I huffed. "I know it's stupid, I just-"

I was cut off by Jasper saying, "Alice was mine."

"Are you kidding me? You sad people!" Emmett smirked, trying to keep up the male bravado. It failed him. "Mine was Rosalie."

"I don't feel anything like _that _for Bella now but…I still think of her as the little girl who was my first crush and that's something that cant be taken away." I said, resenting Tanya and her crew.

Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

The joint break up between me and Tanya, Emmett and Jessica and Jasper and Lauren was not a pretty thing the next day.

BPOV

_**Misguided Ghosts- Paramore. **_

_Okay, it's a beautiful song but not what I'm looking for right now._

_**Uprising- Muse**_

_Hmmm, that could work, another great song, but just out of curiosity…_

_**Hello, Brooklyn- All Time Low**_

_Yes! That's what I'm talking about! That'll get my heart pumping._

"What are you so excited about?" I heard, muted.

I took out my earphones and turned to see Alice and Rosalie dancing along to _**Lost in stereo (remix) by All Time Low**_**.**

"Landed on an awesome song, that's all." I grinned holding my I-Pod up and waving it. The song changed. "Crap! It shuffled."

That distracted me, I almost fell of the treadmill I was running on.

As I balanced myself, they laughed, "Enough for one day?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so." I said stretching. My body was getting more used to the work out, we'd been doing nothing but hanging out, working out…damn I thought I'd be able to think of another that ended with "out"…anyway…

You could see a drastic difference in Rose already, she was getting slim again, and with all the healthy eating she'd retain her curves too. The work out wasn't hurting Alice and I either. We were getting toned, maybe even…dare I say it, getting some curves too!

Alice took her long hair out of her messy bun, it fell upon her face, damp.

"Alice." I said.

"What?" She asked muffled by her hair.

"Cut it!" I begged, putting my hands together so it looked like I was praying to God.

She lifted her hair back to expose her face and walked over to me, "Never!" She exclaimed. Wow, had she grown? She was never able to look me straight in the eye before. No, not in three weeks! That's stupid! But maybe she had been getting taller and no one noticed, she was just midget-emo to everyone besides us.

"You _will _get it cut, Alice." I said mock threateningly.

"Oh yeah?" She said barring her teeth to expose those shiny braces. "Well you'll have to catch me first!"

She ran from the room giggling, _giggling_! Alice is giggling! Somebody pinch me!

Rosalie and I looked to each other, pleasantly surprised looks on our faces.

"I get the shower first!" We heard Alice yell from the top of the stairs. _Man, she _is _fast._

"No fair!" Rose and I called as we ran after her, laughing too.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Writing about the girl's past was cool.**

**By the way, sorry if the physical transformation of the girls isn't very realistic, I'm not quite sure how that would work so…yeah.**

**Please please please with a cherry on top review!**

**I appreciate all those who added me to their favourites and story alerts but…**

**Reviews are like hugs…I just wanna hug! -sobs-**

**Any who, thanks! **

**Oh yeah, and I've got a poll on my page to do with this story, please vote. (:**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	3. Bella and Alice's deal

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

"Guess who's teeth are fixed?" Alice asked me over the phone.

"Who?" I asked her back, grinning. I was laying atop my bed, my head at the foot, my feet at the top.

"Mine!" Alice answered, sounding so happy I swear it brought a tear to my eye. "My new dentist says my teeth aren't as bad as the last one made out. So…" She made a popping noise, "off they came…and, they're looking pretty darn good if I do say so myself."

"Alice, I can't wait to see!" I said excitedly.

"And then when I was out with my mom, I spotted the cutest little top that…" She trailed off.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to finish.

"Um…anyway, are we all still on for tomorrow?" she asked.

"You, me, Rose, mall. Seems about right." I said.

"Yay!" She squealed.

I tried to stifle giggles.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Okay, bye bye, Jelly Belly." She replied.

"Bye." I said, we hung up.

_Jelly Belly's back?_

"Jelly Belly's back!" I cried, jumping up and doing a victory dance. I danced around, hopping onto my bed and bouncing from time to time.

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett and I walked down the street, returning to my house from the diner.

I couldn't believe it, two months, two months Bella, Alice and Rosalie had been gone and we all still couldn't get them off our minds. The other two were thinking about them as well, I could tell.

We walked past the place Bella used to live, it was empty now.

We all gazed sadly upon it.

"Is…is anyone up for a trip to Seattle?" Jasper asked.

"Come on. It's not _that _bad. How could we miss them this much? We hardly talked to them. And…and okay, we feel guilty about what happened but I'm sure they're happier now." Emmett tried to reassure us and himself. We set off walking again.

"Away from here." I chipped in. "What if we just went to apologise? They would appreciate it, I'm sure."

"They'd slam the door in our faces, I would." Jasper said dismally.

"What if we-" I began.

"Oh, Edward, fancy running into you here!" Tanya said appearing out of nowhere, looking out of breath, as if she ran here.

"A block away from my house?" I asked sceptically and walking past her.

She went in front of me again, putting her arms around my waist.

I sighed, annoyed." Guys, go to mine, I'll be there in a minute."

Jasper and Emmett did so, giving Tanya repulsed looks as they went past. She didn't notice, we was looking up at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Why is there a leaf in your hair?" I asked eventually.

She picked it out and eyed it, then tossed it to the floor. "I dunno."

I looked around, I spotted a shrub. "Tanya, were you hiding in that bush!?"

Her dank green eyes looked shifty as she replied "No." too quickly.

"Tanya, just leave me alone." I said, shoving her from me and walking away.

"But Eddie, we belong together!" She wined behind me.

"My name is _Edward, _Tanya. And besides, after the way you treated Bella Swan and her friends, I've realised what a horrible bitch you are! I don't know why I didn't end this earlier." And with that I stormed off.

But I couldn't stop myself from turning and saying," Sorry for calling you a bitch." _Why am I such a wimp? _I asked myself as I walked home.

BPOV

"Ready, Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe I should have gotten the bigger size up…" Rose replied from the changing room.

"Come on, Rosie!" Alice said, almost bouncing.

She came out looking sheepish, tugging at the top she was wearing, that fit her perfectly. She'd done it, she'd reached her goal.

"Rosie!" Alice and I screamed, hugging her.

"Is it okay?" She asked, looking down on us.

"It's better than okay, Rose. Would you look at yourself?" I said to her, gesturing t the mirror.

She turned, appraising herself, she smiled. She let down her long blonde hair. And grinned some more.

A shop attendant walked past, his eyes glued on Rosalie, he bumped into a customer and then started to apologise profusely.

"Rose, you are smoking!" Alice beamed.

"So, you think even though this was such a drastic change, it was worth it?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Then what do you say to a hair cut? My treat." Rosalie asked.

"What!?" She gasped, clutching at her hair and making to run from the shop before Rose and caught her.

"Come on, Ally. You can do it." I whispered, smiling.

Alice looked at me for a while, contemplating something.

"Fine." She agreed. Rose and I high fived and then she went to take off the top so that she could pay for it.

"On one condition." Alice chimed, smirking evilly. "You get contacts."

"Oooooh!" Rose said sticking her head out from the changing room curtains." I like it!"

"That's not fair! I'm terrified of losing my glasses, I'd be lost without them, I'm scared!" I whimpered.

"Funny, just like me and my hair." She said raising her eyebrows to me.

I stared down for a while. "Fine." I said finally, she looked shocked as I dragged her from the shop.

**3****rd**** Person**

"Guys?" Rosalie called, coming back from the register to find herself on her own, she spotted where the others had gone. "Hey!" She yelled before chasing after them.

BPOV

_**Later, after the optometrists, in the hair salon**_

Rosalie and I admired our new cuts.

I know it was only supposed to be Alice getting a cut, but when we walked in three stylists ran up to us.

One ran to Rosalie claiming he could do so much with her hair, and dragged her off.

The other woman looked at Alice's hair and gave a small fake scream, she then smiled and sat an unwilling Alice in the next room.

The last asked me why I hadn't come sooner, I would have been offended if he hadn't been so blatantly joking with me, he dragged me off to a chair.

So the end result was a _perfect _looking Rosalie. He golden hair trailed down her back, wavy and almost glowing.

My style was similar to hers, but obviously not as good. I was rather proud of the way it shined and bounced.

I heard Rose laugh as she looked in the mirror, I looked to her, she looked back at me with her big blue eyes, which were sparkling with delight. I smiled.

"Introducing!" Someone called to us from across the room, we turned and gasped when we saw her.

"The new Alice Brandon!" Alice said strutting towards us like she was on a cat walk, complete with a twirl at the end.

It was her! She was just the way she had looked before. Her jet black was spiky and cute. But this time she was older and it made her look gorgeous.

"Amazing!" Rose and I gasped, hugging her.

"Hey, hey girlies. Don't dent the do." Alice said as we stepped away. We all laughed.

I shook my head, a smile spreading across my lips. I stepped back to look at both of my friends.

"Well, well girls. I gotta say, you two clean up good." I said.

"Thanks." The both said.

"But…" Alice said taking out a box from her pocket containing those darn contacts. "I held up my end of the bargain. Now pop a couple of these in and ditch the glasses."

I rolled my eyes, as I removed the glasses, feeling oddly sad as I did so. I faced the mirror and fumbled with the contacts, placing them in each eye.

I blinked as my vision became clear. _Well, I'll be damned, they work really well._

I saw my brown eyes properly for the first time.

The blue and green eyed girls stood on either side of me.

"Speaking of cleaning up good, Bella." Rose said gesturing to me.

I doubted anyone would be looking at me when these two were around but I kept my mouth shut and nodded along. We went to pay for our hair cuts.

EPOV

Someone was humming a song, I wasn't paying attention.

"Duh duh daaaa, duh duh da, duh duh da duh duh da, then you take it away…Oh, Alice, you came, and you came without taking…GAH!" Jasper shot up.

"What the hell!? I wasn't even attracted to the girl!" He said, pressing the palms of his hands to his forehead.

"Maybe it wasn't about physical attraction…" Emmett mused. He suddenly looked shocked at himself, we were too.

"That's it." I said, grabbing my car keys off of the side table and walking out of the room.

"What?" Jasper called after me.

"I _have _to apologise." I called back, the other two followed.

"You don't even know where they live in Seattle." Emmett said as we walked out of the front door.

"Rosalie's family gave their new address to my dad before they left, he's their doctor. It's only a three and a half hour ride. Road trip, boys." I said as I got in the car , I then stared at them as they dithered by the car. They looked at me like I was stupid. Maybe I was.

"Fine." I said before starting the car and driving off.

I got about half way down the road before my phone started to ring, I sighed and pulled over.

I answered and heard," Hey man! We didn't say we weren't coming." Jasper said as he and Emmett came running and climbed into the car.

We were off to Seattle.

_**Three hours and forty two minutes later**_

"Come on, Edward!" Emmett whined.

"We're almost there, Emmett, you child…" I rolling my eyes.

"I just need a drink, look there a mall!" He said pointing from the back seat.

And so we drove into the mall and Emmett got his drink.

"The poor little baby got his drinky winky. Happy now?" Jasper asked jeeringly as we walked back out.

Emmett gave him the finger as he gulped back his water.

I gave a chuckle at their antics and then looked ahead, only to be stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I heard Jasper ask, but it was distant to me.

All I saw was _her_.

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on.

Brown curls that hung loosely down her back, you could see from even this distance that her eyes were big and brown. And…well I _had _to recognise it_, _her body was amazing!

_Is love at first sight possible? Wait! Edward, don't be idiotic. You don't even know her. But GOD do I want to._

"Oh my goodness." Jasper breathed. "Do you see her?"

I looked at Jasper, I couldn't help but glower, he could keep his hands off her.

"Oh yes I do. Stay away boys, she's mine." Emmett almost growled.

"What the hell, Em? She's almost half your size anyway." Jasper replied.

"No she isn't, she's really tall." Emmett said, looking confused.

"She's not _that _tall." I said, still gazing at her.

"Wait, who are you guys looking at?" Jasper asked us.

"The brunette." I said.

"The blonde." Emmett said. "You?"

"The girl with the dark hair. She's…just….everything." Jasper sighed.

I finally removed my gaze from the goddess and saw that she had two companions. A fairly small, petite girl with black spiky hair. She was, indeed, very pretty.

The other girl had long Blonde hair and had the body and looks of a model. Again, pretty, but still, nothing could compare after I had set my eyes on perfection.

"She has to be the most perfect woman in the world." Emmett said, his eyes were wide.

I looked at him to see that his face looked almost blissful.

"Wow, Em." I chuckled. Jasper and I watched him as he turned to us and shrugged.

"What can I say?" He said.

Then when I looked around my angel was gone.

"Where did they go!?" I almost yelped as I twisted around looking for them.

"No no no!" Jasper said, his golden hair whipping round as he searched.

"Well boys…I guess we blew it again." Emmett said, his forehead creased as he searched for them too.

I gave a huff, "I guess it's on too Rosalie's place."

We spent the drive in a silent sulk that we had lost those gorgeous girls. Why didn't we just go over and talked to them?

I pulled over outside a huge house.

"This must be it." I said, checking the address I had written down ad the number on the door.

None of us moved.

"They might start getting freaked out that there's a random Volvo parked outside their house…" Jasper suggested.

"Okay, okay. Here we go." I said leading them out of the car and towards the door.

BPOV

_Left foot, right foot, spin and drop. _

"Wait, I thought it was right foot, left foot!" Said an uncertain Alice as the song we were dancing to finished.

"I don't know anymore!" I said throwing my hands up in the air," Maybe I'm wrong. Again?"

Ding dong.

"I'll get that, discuss the steps while I'm gone." Rosalie said as she walked out of the room.

"Well, okay it goes left, right because I definitely remember placing my left hand on my hip first-"

"AHHHH!" I heard Rosalie scream.

Alice and I stared at each other and then darted out after her.

"What is it, Rose?" Alice asked.

One of Rose's hands was over her open mouth, the other was pointing to the door.

_Fuck, burglars._

Alice went to the spy hole and cautiously looked out. She squeaked.

"What is it?" I asked.

Alice stepped back slowly, next to Rosalie, Alice now looked the way Rosalie did.

I gulped as I stepped forward and looked out of the hole.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Jeez, girls, you had me worried. It's only Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

_Wait, what?_

"…_Edward, Jasper and Emmett!?_" I questioned, looking back through the hole.

Indeed there they were. _Oh God, look at Edward. _

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked finally.

"Well we cant leave them out there." Alice said quietly.

"Yeah…yeah. Why not again?" Rosalie asked.

Ding Dong.

"Well, they're persistent. They came all the way up here, we've gotta talk to them." Alice said about to open the door.

"Alice no!" I cried trying to tackle her. Damn was she strong.

EPOV

After a while, I came to the conclusion that they either weren't in, or they were ignoring us.

Then the door opened slightly. I heard lots of scuffling and a couple of "Alice!" 's and "Bella, let go of me!" 's, even with a few "Bitch, don't make me hurt you!" 's.

"Girls?" I asked.

The scuffling stopped.

"Yes?" I heard the voice I recognised as Bella's ask.

I gave a smile at hearing her voice. "Are we allowed to talk to you?"

"What are we doing right now?" Alice asked sarcastically.

Jasper laughed.

"Can we see you?" Emmett asked.

"Why would you want to see us!?" Rosalie asked in a high worried voice.

"Well, usually during human interaction, it helps if you see the other people's faces. To gauge their reactions and what not." Jasper explained, grinning.

"What if we aren't humans?" Alice suggested.

"I knew their was something strange about you girls." Emmett said.

We all laughed.

The girl's laughter stopped. "Why are you here?" Bella asked.

I coughed awkwardly." Well, we wanted to apologise."

"For?" Alice asked.

"You know what for." Jasper said.

"Yes, but I want hear you say it." Alice retorted.

"For letting the bitches pick on you." Emmett said meekly.

"For three years." Jasper carried on, looking at the floor.

"And then joining in." I said, cringing.

They were silent for a minute.

"Did you say bitches? Only we call them that." Bella said questioningly.

"Yeah, well now so do we. We broke up with them." I explained.

Silence and then.

"Oh." Bella said.

_Oh? Well what was I expecting?_

"And we confronted them about it." I said, trying to earn a reaction.

"Oh." Alice said this time.

"Are you proud of us?" Emmett said, trying to make a joke.

"Not really. " Rosalie spoke up. "You've seen it going on for years, just because this time you say something…well, it only happened because we left school."

I was filled with guilt. I could see the others were too.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, we all are." I said sincerely. I noticed that Bella's hand was steadying the door. I took it in mine. It went rigid then relaxed.

I noticed that her hand was well…pretty. It looked like she'd had manicure or something.

"It's okay. We forgive you." Bella said finally. "Look, you must have had a long drive, if you want you can come in for a bit. But do us a favour and don't come in for about… twenty seconds…and when you do, go straight into the living room. Okay?"

"Um…okay." Jasper said, confused.

I heard footsteps as the door swung loosely. We walked in twenty seconds later, they were gone.

As they asked, we went into the living room. We sat and waited.

Then the door opened and a hand slipped in offering us drinks. "There you go, boys." Rosalie said.

"Girls, what's going on?" Emmett asked taking a drink.

"We have leprosy!" Alice yelled.

We were all taken aback, then we recovered.

"…No, you don't." Jasper said simply and accusingly.

"The plague?" Alice tried.

"No…" I said, eyebrows raised.

"We have acne…very bad…acne…" Bella rectified.

Then I heard whispering.

"We'll be right back, make yourselves at home." Rosalie said, they hurried away.

BPOV

"I don't get it. Why don't you want them to see us? We look great! I say we rub it in their faces!" Rosalie said with an evil grin on her face, Alice high fived her.

"Because we didn't do it for them. They don't deserve to see us. Like it would make a difference anyway…after Tanya…" I trailed off.

Alice came up me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, you are ten times prettier than Tanya _ever _was. And ten times the woman she'll ever be."

I was touched. "Thanks, Ally."

"She's right, Bells, besides I wouldn't mind being in the same room as them." Rosalie said looking longingly down the stairs.

Alice gasped. We looked at her questioningly.

"As always, fashion is the answer." She smiled.

"As always?" I asked." Since when are _you _into fashion?"

"Since always…I just never told anyone. And I just admired it, I couldn't pull any of it off." She said sadly.

"Aw ,Al!" Rose and I cried.

"No, time for the pity party girls. Rose, show me the closet." Alice said.

_**Five minutes later.**_

"…And I'm wearing this why?" I asked.

"A hoody to cover up your beautiful face…wow, contradictory much?…anyway…" Alice explained, pulling the hood over my head and pulling it tight.

"Do I look sexy and stylish?" I asked muffled through the material, mockingly.

"Yes, of course. Several coats for Rose, recreated her somewhat curvy physique before." She went on, struggling to zip up the final coat on Rose.

"And you?" Rose asked her as she put her hood up too.

Alice rummaged through Rose's cupboard.

"Aha!" She cried triumphantly.

She emerged wearing a witches mask with long black hair.

"Just getting in the Halloween spirit, girls!" She laughed.

"This isn't gonna work." I sighed as we made our way downstairs.

"Probably not." Alice said shoving me inside the room.

The boys looked at us, thoroughly confused.

"Happy Halloween!" Alice said behind the mask.

"It's August…" Emmett said.

"Darn, did I get my calendar wrong again?" Alice said plonking herself down on the sofa opposite them.

We joined her.

"You seem…different." Jasper said suspiciously.

"No we don't." We said in unison.

"I meant Alice, but now that you mention it you all do. More confident." Jasper elaborated.

"Well, moving can do wonders for you." I said. Edward was looking at me, as if concentrating. I looked away quickly.

There was a snort.

"What?" Alice shot at Emmett who had been the culprit.

He laughed out laugh this time. "I'm sorry, but it's the mask."

It _was _kind of comical, seeing the witch mask and hearing Alice's voice come out.

"Find it funny, McCarthy?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." He laughed, the his eyes moved to Rosalie, who was fanning herself with a magazine.

"Is it hot in here?" She asked. Damn Alice and her stupid several coats.

"Not really." Emmett said. He was concentrating on her now, like Edward had been on me.

I looked to Edward. Aw crap! How Edward still is concentrating on me!

"Hmmm, Alice. I've never seen you wear heels before…" Jasper mused.

"Weird, huh?" Alice said, remaining cool, swinging her crossed leg.

Jasper's eyes widened.

"Okay, Ally! I think we've talked to the boys enough, don't you?" I said, grabbing her arm and trying to usher her out.

She pulled her arm back," Not really, and I don't think we've _showed _them enough either."

"Alice." I said warningly.

"Why?" I heard Edward say.

I turned to him. "Why what?"

"Well, why are you done talking to us and why can't we see you?" He looked troubled.

"Idiot pixies and acne, that's why, Edward." I said.

"Oh my goodness." Rosalie exclaimed, running from the room, undoing her top coat.

"Crap." Alice said, going after her, she turned back to the boys and said a quick," Goodbye boys. Jazz."

"Jazz?" Jasper said kind of…breathlessly.

"Sorry guys. I think you have to go now. I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude." I said apologetically.

"Oh no, of course, we didn't mean to intrude." Edward said very gentlemanly," but could we speak to you again?"

"Um…" I said, then I looked around, finding some paper I wrote my email address on there and gave it to Edward. Our hands connected for the second time, the shock went through me again. The beautiful, warm, electrifying shock. "There you go, have a safe trip home. Oh and say hi to your mother and father for us Edward. They were always so nice."

"Will do, Bella." Edward said. He had gotten closer, he was trying to see into my hood again.

"Goodbye boys." I nodded. "Oh and I'm sure Rose would like me to say goodbye for her."

"Bye." They said together.

"Oh wait!" I remembered, running into the kitchen and back to them, carrying a brown bag full of snacks I and the girls had put together for them. "For the road."

"You girls are too good." Edward said appreciatively, smiling up the stairs and at me.

"Yeah, we are." I gave a soft chuckle, realising how true that was. I mean we just forgave them…just like that.

"Thank you, again." Jasper said.

They went out the front door, I went upstairs.

**Tadaaaa! Well they saw each other….kind of…**

**Some of you will be like: "Hey…that sooooo wouldn't work. They wouldn't be able to hde their beauty…"**

**Well they did! So…shut up….or…something… :D**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, it was the longest one yet! **

**Please review and all that jazz. Hehehe, Jazz.**

**Love from, **

**Livvy.**


	4. First Day

I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

"Alice, are you hyperventilating?" I asked peering into her bedroom, Rosalie at my side.

"No!" Gasp, "I'm just, out of," Gasp, "Breath." She tried to get out. When Rosalie and I walked in she was sat on the bed with her head in her hands, still in her Pyjamas.

"You've only just woken up!? Alice, school starts in three quarters of an hour!" Rosalie scolded her.

"What!?" Alice yelled, slipping off of her bed. She ran to her wardrobe and grabbed the first things she saw, then hurried into the bathroom.

"Alice, is their something wrong?" I inquired outside of the door.

There was a lot of rummaging. "No, what would make you say that?" Alice called back.

"The general behaviour really…" I said cocking an eyebrow to Rosalie, she laughed.

Alice stepped out of the bathroom. "There's nothing wrong with me, nothing at all…What's up with you two?"

Rosalie and I must have looked like idiots. But we were trying not to laugh. Alice was wearing a green top with and orange tank top thrown over it, complete with blue shorts.

Alice followed our gaze to her clothes, she looked at them for a moment then looked away, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"Go ahead, laugh, you know you want to." She said.

And so we did.

As the giggles subsided Rosalie said, "Thanks for that, Ally."

"Go and take those off, I'll get you something else." She said, Alice returned to the bathroom.

After Rosalie picked out a great outfit for Alice and we went down for breakfast with Alice's parents, Loraine and Max, we set off for school.

As we walked Alice started to get uneasy again.

"Alice, will you please tell us what's wrong!?" I called to her, snapping her out of it.

She looked as if she were about to cover her worried manner up again but when she saw mine and Rosalie's fierce looks she quailed and spoke.

"I'm just so nervous about this school." She admitted.

"What? But why? You look amazing, we all do." Rosalie reassured her.

"But I'm doubting myself." She said, looking at the floor.

"Hang on a minute. Alice, do you even remember the way you were acting with Jasper, confident much?" I reminded her.

"I was a cocky idiot, Bella. I'm so sorry! Please don't let them get me." She whimpered, latching onto my arm.

I rubbed her arm and back soothingly," No one is going to get you, Alice. These people aren't going to be like the old ones. You cannot judge people before you know them."

"Right…right." Alice said as the lines on her face relaxed.

We were outside the gates now. I looked at the others, they were both staring up at the school as if it were an ominous storm cloud.

"Girls, come on! We look great, we feel great. And most importantly, we are confident, intelligent successful women." I said smiling reassuringly.

They saw my confidence and this time they really perked up.

"You're right, Bella. You always are. What the hell are we afraid of?" Rosalie asked rhetorically.

"Let's go get em'!" Alice said as we started forward.

"Yeah!" I supported.

_Oh hell. _

_I may throw up. _I'm terrified! _I want them to be happy about this so I put on a brave face. But to tell you the truth, I am crapping myself right now!_

Rosalie and Alice were now much more confident, they were leading the way, I was in the middle but slightly behind them, I pressed my lips together and took slow breaths.

We made our way into the school, I tried not to take any notice of the hundreds of eyes that were glued to us.

_Don't jump to any conclusions. It's just because you're new. Not because you…have a huge ink stain on your pants…_

We were directed to our new lockers by a very bored looking teacher, whose name I didn't bother to ask.

He didn't look at us all the while. "Now, if you forget your combination go to the office. Your class schedules are inside."

"Thanks." Said Rosalie, always too polite.

Then he actually looked at us, he made a small sound of shock.

"Anything else I can do for you girls?" He asked hurriedly and hopefully.

"No. Thank you." Alice said, turning to her locker. I did the same, Rosalie followed suit.

Alice made sure the teacher had gone away and whispered to us." Pervert."

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Sorry but …come on!" She gestured to where he had gone. "You were both thinking it."

"Guys." Rosalie leant in and whispered to us. "Everyone's staring."

We looked around slyly, indeed everyone was staring.

"Not that guy…" Alice appraised, "No, he just looked."

"It could be for anything… we could have…something in our hair." I rationalised.

"The guys are looking lustful and the girls look scornful, what else could it be?" Rosalie rationalised further. "Bella, accept it, you look hot. We all do."

"Darn you, Rosalie Hale." I sighed, the other two laughed, we walked to class.

We walked round a corner, my eyes were glued to the map that was with our schedules, I walked into something very solid. My papers flew into the air.

Rosalie and Alice managed to catch me.

"I'm so sorry", a deep voice apologised. As the papers fluttered down, I saw that he was leant down picking it all up. _Well, that's nice._

"I'm sorry. Entirely my fault, I'm too clumsy for my own good." I assured him as I bent down to pick up the stuff too.

"It's true." Alice and Rosalie commented.

"Bella, do you mind if we go to class? You might be a while." Alice asked.

"Well, I could use some-" I looked up to see that they were already half way down the corridor. "-help."

"Well they seem…charming." Said the boy I'd forgotten was there.

I looked at him, "They are, you just get used to their sense of h-" I stopped mid sentence. The guy in front of me…he was sorta beautiful.

Dark skin that contrasted wonderfully with his shiny white teeth, that were grinning at me. Big brown eyes that made me feel…almost safe. And he was muscular…_really _muscular.

He handed me the papers he had collected. "For you." He said grinning some more.

"Why, thank you." I grinned back.

"So, shall I just call you clumsy girl? Or do you have another alias?" He asked.

_Wow, smart too. Half the boys at my old school wouldn't know what that meant. Not Edward of course, he was smart._

"Bella Swan." I told him. _Why weren't my words tripping all over themselves? This guy is cute. I feel so natural around him though_. "And you?"

"Jacob Black." He said.

_Hmm, nice name. Very strong._

"So, what do you have now?" He asked me.

I rummaged through my stuff, looking for the schedule. He coolly plucked it out from the mess.

"Thanks." I laughed. "English."

"What a coinkydink, me too. This must be my lucky day. Walk with me?" He asked, holding his arm out for me to link, like a real gentlemen.

I giggled, "Sure." _Wait, I giggled? Get a hold of yourself, Bella. You're not a bimbo!_

I took his arm and we walked to class, surprisingly weren't late.

"Come sit with me." He insisted.

"Sure, hold on. Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I said, looking round for them. They were at the back, sat at their desk…a two seated desk.

Jacob and I took the desk next to theirs.

"Traitors!" I mouthed. Rose chuckled and Alice grinned.

I could have sworn I heard Alice say something like, "She'll thank us later."

I became engaged in conversation with Jacob again. He was really sweet. Behind his brown eyes, I could see a sincere soul.

_Bella, get a grip on yourself! You've only known the boy for…_

I looked quickly at the wall clock.

…_Twenty seven minutes and your acting like you've known him all your life!_

I sat next to Jacob in almost every class. My so called "friends" seemed to be avoiding me. It was alright though, I was having fun with Jacob.

Soon, it was lunch.

"Mind if I sit with you through lunch?" He asked as we walked through the halls.

"Of course not." I said, smiling. I just couldn't stop smiling.

There was a cough from behind Jake. There were a few boys standing by the lockers, looking impatient.

"I'll join you in there. My friends are a but jealous of spending time with you." He laughed.

"Aw, after only a couple of hours? They must miss you something terrible." I joked.

"Well, I've got to look after my boys." He chuckled.

"Hm, you do that. Meanwhile, I need to find my girls." I said, scanning the hall for them. In the distance I saw two heads moving swiftly away, one black and spiky, one blonde and wavy.

"Aha!" I cried in triumph. "See you in a bit, Jake."

I walked quickly after them, dodging the bodies around me.

They were about to enter the cafeteria when I caught them, sliding in front of them with a stern look on my face.

"Oh…hey, Bells." Alice smiled.

"Would you care to explain why the hell you've been dodging me all day?" I asked.

"We haven't been dodging you, Bella." Rosalie said.

"Oh yeah? Then what the heck do you call grabbing tables right at the back, away from me? Or ones with only two seats available?" I asked, folding my arms.

"We call it, giving you some alone time with that boy, you ding bat!" Alice explained, gazing at me with an amused expression.

"His name is Jac- …oh." I stumbled.

They giggled at me.

"Oh shut it, you two. I'm perfectly capable of handling boys by myself." I said walking into the cafeteria.

"Sure, says the kiss virgin." Alice said playfully.

"Of course I'm a virgin!" I said…way too loud.

A few people stopped and stared.

Alice and Rosalie started to laugh carelessly and tugged me over with them to the food.

"I said a _kiss _virgin. I really shouldn't have used the word virgin at all. I know how it flips you out." Alice noted.

"Or anything to do with _it _for that matter." Rosalie said with a small laugh.

"Shut up." I said under my breath.

"Intercourse." The both whispered into my ear.

"Hey!" I said shaking them off, they were both doubled up with laughter.

I noticed as I looked away, rolling my eyes and smiling, that many people were watching us curiously, but in a way…admiringly.

After we grabbed our lunch we searched the cafeteria for somewere to sit. Many tables seemed like they didn't have enough room for the three of us. And if Jacob would be joining us then we needed more space. He was a _big _guy.

I could tell that they were all open for us to sit next to them, some looked desperate for us to sit with them. I don't mean to be vain but what else could the scary pleading looks be?

We saw a table with many free seats, there were three girls sat there. They reminded me of us, sticking together as a unit.

"Girls, let's sit there." I said to them, nodding in the direction.

So we went over.

"Hello." I said to them. The brown haired girl looked up lazily, she appraised me with her brown eyes, but not in a threatening way. "May we sit with you?"

She looked to the two girls on either side of her. One had strawberry blonde hair and almost electric blue eyes, she gave a nod and gave us a thumbs up, then went back to her texting. The other had lighter brown hair and eyes that matched, she wore glasses, she nodded too and gave a smile in our direction, she went back to her food.

"Of course, go ahead." The girl in the middle said, suddenly warm.

We took seats next to them.

"I haven't seen you at this school before, are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, we came here from Forks. We had a few…problems there." Alice said looking at Rosalie and I.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that" The girl with glasses said, interested.

"Well, that part of our life is over now. I'm Bella, this is Rosalie, and Alice." I introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Sophia, this is Lily" She said gesturing to the strawberry blonde. "And Angela." She said nudging the girl with the glasses.

"Hello." Angela and Lily said.

"Oh for the love of…" Lily moaned.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Blake wants to go out with the guys tonight, but he wont just come out and say it." She said staring at the phone.

"He is so obvious, like an open book." Angela said.

Alice gave me a nudge. I gave her a look that said "Shut up". Rosalie giggled.

"What is it?" Lily asked, smiling at our exchange.

"It's just, that's what sums up Bella completely. She is such an open book." Rosalie accounted.

"Well, that's better than being very good at hiding things." I said raising my eyebrows at Alice.

"Hey!" She protested. We all laughed.

"Well well well. Would you look at that." Said someone.

We all turned to see Jacob and two other boys with trays of food. They took the last three available seats.

"I knew you'd get along with our girls." Jacob beamed.

"_You're _girls?" Sophia and I asked.

_Say they aren't going out, please say it isn't so!_

_Wait, why do you care, Bella? _That was weird, it came out in Alice's voice. That little pixie is taking over my _mind _now!?

"Oh yeah, we go way back." Jacob said leaning across the table to Sophia.

My heart leapt. _Crap crap crap. Please don't kiss _too _fiercely for my sake._

He gave her a light punch on the arm, she hit him back, muttering, "Douche bag." and smirking.

I relaxed.

Alice and Rosalie gave me a look. _God, one day they'll actually be able to _read _my mind._

"So, who's this?" Alice asked nodding to the two boys beside Jacob.

"This is Seth and Paul." He introduced them.

"Seth and Paul." Alice and Rosalie said together.

I rolled my tongue to the side and turned to them, feeling rather smug. They quickly stopped staring at the boys.

The lunch was full of laughter and chatter, we got on…spookily well…like we were designed to be friends.

When all of us got home that night we had a discussion about it via _msn_.

_Alice has signed in._

**Rosalie has signed in.**

Bella has signed in.

_That was great girls! Today was just…great!_

**We did say that as we walked home.**

_Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to say it again!_

**And you and Jacob, Bella.**

**Woooo!**

_Woooooo!_

Oh come on guys, I only just met the boy.

_And?_

Girls, I don't want to get ahead of myself. He wouldn't like me in that way. I'm so plain and ordinary.

**Bella, I thought you were the clever one. **

Huh?

**Bells, there must be something wrong with you if you didn't notice the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at you.**

You've gotta be joking.

_Yeah, what Rose said…_

Oh for the love of God. You two mark my words. Jake and I shall be awesome friends and nothing more.

…

Guys?

…

You two are having a private conversation about me aren't you?

_No!_

**No.**

Yep.

_Okay, here's the deal, Bella. Tomorrow we are giving you a class in a little thing called "Self esteem"._

(Sighs)

**Sigh as much as you want, it's happening.**

Sure sure.

_**Edward has signed in.**_

_OMG! _

Alice you promised you wouldn't use "Omg" around me.

_That I did. But didn't you see who just signed on?_

Yes.

Okay, yes I did see who signed on. When I had seen it pop up at the side of the screen I had almost had a heart attack. Just as I do each and every time he logs in and see his effortlessly good looking picture attached to it.

**Have you even spoken to him?**

On here? No. In real life? …No.

_Come on. Go for it. We've talked to him._

You have?

**Yes, and Jasper and Emmett.**

This left me suspicious. They talked to the guys they liked?

Who talked to who?

…

_Okay, I spoke to Emmett and Rose spoke to Jasper._

GOD!

_BUT! We at least tried._

Here's a little secret about me girls, I tend not to try at lost causes.

**Far from it!**

Good Night girls.

_Bells!_

**Bella!**

I signed out.

I wasn't angry at the girls. Just upset. My stupid little crush _still _hadn't gone away. And he hadn't even made an effort to speak to me.

Besides it doesn't really mean a thing in an instant message.

I wanted to see him, talk to him, touch him in real life.

_Touch him!? No, not like that! Like the way we touched and an electric shock went through me. That special moment. _Our _moment._

**Well, I hope you liked the new chapter everyone!**

**I tried to make it as interesting as possible. **

**And yeah, I did end up including my OC's but I needed other girls, and I'd used them all up except for Angela (Who is the shizz, and had to be included :D) And I needed a girly girl (Lily) and a laid back leader (Sophia) Just to add to the drama. **

**Hope it doesn't annoy you guys too much -Apologetic smile-.**

**Well, happy new year everyone!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

The days and weeks passed and I kept my eye out for something or someone that might trip me or my friends up…but nothing did. Everyone in our new school was uncommonly kind, to us at least. I had pictured us being the "New meat", I had readied myself for an attack as that was what I was use to. Rosalie, who always thought the best of people settled in straight away, she didn't suspect anyone of having a hidden agenda. Alice and I on the other hand were on alert, Alice was worse than me, she was just feisty like that.

I think it was something to do with our new friends. Jacob and Sophia were like the unofficial leaders of the school, though if I ever voiced this theory Jacob would fervently deny it and Sophia would most likely laugh. Well, Alice, Rosalie and I were almost protected by them, I felt myself grow to trust our new friends more implicitly every day.

Jacob and I were particularly close, I'd met his father Billy, and found out that his mother had died, which I very taken aback by. It was as if Jacob radiated happiness all the time, like he was my own personal sun, the thought that anything traumatic had ever happened to him was unbelievable.

We were all going to the coast for a day trip today, I was ready to head out and pick up Alice and Rosalie in my new truck, which I had gotten for my 18th birthday and loved.

"I'm going out, guys. I'll be back before curfew." I called back to my parents.

"Oh, Bella!" My mother called to me.

I groaned at the delay but turned back to find my mother and father in the kitchen enjoying coffee. Well, my dad did, mom was trying out a new camomile tea. Very good for you but it didn't taste too good. I should know, it was mine, keeping up the healthy lifestyle.

"Bella, you're eighteen now." Renee informed me. I held back a sarcastic remark and nodded. "You don't need a curfew, we trust you to come home at a reasonable hour."

I blinked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks mom, dad." I said, touched. Charlie momentarily dipped his newspaper down and bopped his head.

"So, where are you off to today?" Renee inquired, brimming with glee.

"To the "beach"," I said mockingly, it was too wet to be a beach.

"This would be with Alice, Rosalie, Sophia, Lily, Angela-" My mom recited. I rolled my eyes, she loved the fact that I had so many friends now. "- Seth, Paul and Jacob."

She said Jacob's name meaningfully.

"Yes…Jacob." I said suspiciously.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that you that you have been getting so close to him lately. He's a nice boy." She summarized. She had met all of my new friends and treated them all like family members. But I knew what else she was referring to by that. I confided everything in my friends and my mom was one of my closest. I told her all about Edward throughout our time in Forks, she knew I was smitten. She knew the heartbreak that had caused. She wanted me to get over Edward with Jacob.

I struggled not to titter at her cunning plan, Jacob and I were friends…yeah, friends.

"Yes, very nice." I agreed." Great friend, I feel like a family member when I hang out with him, his sisters and Billy."

"Billy?" Charlie asked gruffly, folding the paper and looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't call him by his first name." I amended. _Note to self only call adults by their first name in your head. _

"No, it's just that you said Jacob…Black. Billy Black!" Charlie said more excited than I'd seen him in a while. His outburst made me jump.

Renee however, knew what he was talking about. "It's Billy Black!? Oh my goodness."

"Once again you prove that you both have powerful attention spans. I've said the name Black several times…" I sighed.

"The Blacks used to live down in Forks. I remember now, you and Jacob used to play together." Charlie recalled.

"In the mud." Renee said shaking her head but smiling.

"We made mud pies…" I reminisced. It had suddenly come back to me. _Wow…There's a blast from the past. _A grin spread across my lips, I couldn't wait to tell him.

"We'll have to call him. Catch up." Renee suggested to Charlie. They were suddenly engrossed in plans, so I made my escape.

When Alice, Rosalie and I arrived, fashionably late, at the beach I told Jacob. He nearly exploded with something like pride.

"Ha! See, we were friends ever since we were small. Meant to be, Bells, meant to be." He beamed, slinging his arm over my shoulders and leading me and the girls over to the others. I caught a glance of Alice and Rosalie grinning before they went to take seats.

_If they make one more comment on mine and Jake's relationship…_

I noticed that they took the space in between Seth and Paul. _Yes! Payback._

As Jake and I sat across from them, I caught their attention and looked from Seth to Paul, raising my eyebrows.

Alice's eyes widened. Rosalie gaped at me. I smirked.

We stayed out until it was late, it got dark soon but it was fine weather, besides we had a fire to keep us all warm. We laughed and joked, you know the regular teenage idiocy that we can't get enough of and love.

"Guys!" Lily exclaimed after a while, she was leaning on her boyfriend Blake's chest. I liked Blake, this was the first time I'd met him but he was cool. "Who's up for truth or daaaaare?"

Several groans travelled around the circle along with some woops and laughter.

"Alright, alright settle down. Okay I choose…" Lily said scanning the circle, "Alice! Truth or dare?"

Alice laughed and put her head in her hands, her laughter was echoed by everyone. _God, we are so hyper on Root Beer. _

Alice composed herself, "Dare." She grinned at the challenge.

Jacob and I said, "Oooooh!" In unison.

"Right, I dare you to…kiss a boy of your choice." Before Lily could get this out the circle erupted, all expect Alice, Rosalie and I.

Rose and I looked at Alice, was she really going to do this? What about Jasper?

Alice looked very taken aback, she seemed to be deliberating. Then her expression hardened for a moment, and she turned to Seth.

"Waddaya say, Sethy-boy?" She asked him, her faced masked expertly, hiding whatever trepidation she might have.

_No, Alice shouldn't have to do this. I have to do something… What? I don't know._

Seth looked absolutely ecstatic as he nodded fervently and the began to lean in.

"Oh dear God, I've fallen down!" I cried lamely falling from where I was sat onto the sand.

"Bella!" Several people gasped. _Hmm, maybe I'm a better actress than I thought…or maybe everyone is insanely gullible._

As Jacob, Angela and Seth helped me up I saw Alice looking both confused and relieved. Rosalie looked approvingly at me. I noticed that Sophia was wearing an amused expression, not fooled then I suppose.

"Bella you clumsy fool!" Jacob both chastised and chuckled.

"Woops." Was all I said.

"Come on guys, I have a great idea for a dare." Sophia slid in nonchalantly. "Jacob I dare you, if you should choose to accept, to cliff dive with me."

"You are _so _on, Lincoln!" Jacob said elatedly.

"Wait! I want in on that." Paul said eagerly.

"What's cliff diving?" I asked as the others got up to watch.

Sophia and Jacob both turned to me, their dark skin looked beautiful in the light of the fire.

"Cliff diving is when you jump of a cliff, for recreational purposes only." She smiled.

"Yeah, it's such a rush. You wanna try, Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"Is it safe?" I asked timidly, rising to my feet.

"Oh yeah. We've all done it. Even _me_." Angela laughed.

"Well then. _Anything Ange can do I can do better_." I sang, excited now as I headed over to Jacob, Sophia and Paul.

"Well, then I'm in." Alice chirped.

"Me too." Rosalie said.

"Sheep." I coughed jokingly.

"You're one to talk, Bella." Alice said bounding along after the others.

We had all gotten up now and were all heading up to the cliffs.

"I guess it's a group jump then." Sophia giggled, "Warning: Cliff diving may contain partial nudity."

"What!?" I gasped.

"Well, we can't cliff dive in our clothes, underwear is the way to go. I mean it would be pretty stupid to cliff dive fully clothed." **( Rofl. Bella cliff diving irony.) **Lily said hanging from Blake.

It was a natural instinct to be averse to "Partial nudity" but then I realised, with all the working out I'd been doing, I _was_ confident enough to do this. I never thought this would happen to me.

"Half way point or does anyone want to be a rebel and go up further?" Jacob asked us.

"I'm fine here." Rosalie said immediately and the others agreed. Paul put a reassuring arm over Rose's shoulder.

"Hang on." Angela said taking out a camera from her bag. "I need a shot of this. I'll go after you."

"Pictures of us in our underwear, Ange?" Alice smirked.

"Ha ha. Funny, Alice." Angela said sarcastically. She headed down to the bottom of the cliff to get a good shot.

Everyone began to strip down so Alice, Rosalie and I did the same.

I tried not to look directly at anyone but Jacob caught my eye, by accident I swear! But wow, he was very toned.

He looked at me but when he saw me looking too his eyes darted away as quickly as mine did. I could have sworn I saw his skin darkening in the moonlight though.

"Ready Ange? Okay, on the count of three." Sophia prepared us, I took a readied stance. "One, two-" I linked hands with Alice and Rosalie, "-three!"

We all leaped from the cliff. I felt such a thrill of fear as I plummeted to the water. I couldn't help but scream out of the adrenaline. I took a gulp of air before I hit the water. I was dragged underneath for a moment but then bobbed back up.

We all regained control for a moment as we floated in the water.

Then I started giggling irrepressibly, "That was amazing!"

"Hell yeah it was!" Jacob said hitting the water in triumph.

Suddenly we heard an excited scream approaching, someone threw themselves from the cliff and landed in the midst of us all.

Angela rose from beneath the water.

"Woah, Ange, you're such a badass." Sophia chuckled, but it was genuine awe.

"Yes I am." Angela agreed." Oh and the picture looks awesome by the way. Great action shot."

When we all got back to shore the girls went up to the cliff first to get changed.

"Girls." Jacob called after us. As we turned he tossed towels to Sophia and me. "I came prepared."

"Thanks." Sophia and I said.

"Here." Sophia handed the towel to Lily. "You guys can use it first."

_Oh, yeah, that would be the polite thing to do._

I held out the towel for the others.

"It's okay, Bella. You first." Rosalie said, waving it away.

I felt bad but used the towel, trying to keep it as dry as possible for the others.

We all got dressed and went to sit by the fire to warm up a little. Eventually the boys came back, fully clothed.

"Enjoy that much?" Paul asked us.

"Much? Too much! We have to go again!" I said bouncing in my seat.

"Bella, are you an adrenaline junkie now?" Alice asked me, watching me and looking almost gob smacked.

"I guess I am." I smiled at this revelation.

The next day at school everyone had somehow found out about our cliff diving antics the night before.

"Hey, Bella." One boy in my year said, running up to me. I'd never spoken to him.

"Oh, hey." I wish I could remember his name.

"Mike, Mike Newton." He told me, well that was helpful.

"Oh, cool. Hi Mike." I said politely.

"I heard about you cliff diving last night. That was pretty cool." He said, clearly impressed.

"Well, it wasn't _just _me. All of my friends did it." I informed him.

"Right, well I was wondering, seeing as it _is _senior year…" He began, I knew where this was going.

_Aw crap._

"…And we have the prom, well-" He went on.

"That's months away." I said, alarm clear in my voice.

"I know but just…keep me in mind." He winked. He _actually _winked at me.

I'd forgotten Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Lily were present during this entire conversation.

"Wow." Angela said. "Mike Newton just asked you out, he's popular."

"Yes, but so are we." Lily said. I looked at her. "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Sophia came towards us, she had been talking to a boy I recognised as Ben, I'd caught Angela looking at him whenever she got the chance. "Oh, look who's got Mikey Newton on their tail." Sophia chuckled watching Mike wander back to his friends over her shoulder.

We started walking again. "It didn't mean anything." I mumbled.

"He asked her to prom." Rosalie said.

"Oh, well he's prompt I'll give him that." Sophia laughed.

"Keep me in mind." I recited to myself. "What was that about?"

"Well, he's got one thing right then. Tons of guys will be after you. In fact, not just you, Alice and Rose too." Sophia mused.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's like first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toys." Angela said laughing at her own analogy.

The bell rang for class.

I had been too distracted by the promise of unwanted attention. "Oh, what do I have?"

"On Fridays you have History with me, come on." Sophia said leading me off.

"See you guys." We called back to the others.

Sophia turned to me, smirking.

I stared her down, struggling not to laugh. "I'm sensing you have something to say…"

"Indeed I do. Do you mind telling me what was going on with you Alice and Rose last night?" She awaited my answer eagerly.

"What _are_ you talking about." I played dumb.

"I'm talking about the fact that you flipped out when Alice was about to kiss Seth. So I have three conclusions. One: You have a crush on Seth." She ventured.

"Nope, Seth is like a little brother to me." I told her. "Next?"

"You have a crush on Alice?" She tried again, cringing slightly.

"No!" I almost leapt in shock.

She started laughing. "Okay, okay. So, you must be looking after her in someway. But how?"

I looked away for a moment.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, I'm prying aren't I?" She said quickly.

We entered History and took our seats, Sophia looked worried that she had a

offended me.

"It's because of our old school." I said suddenly, making her spin round to look at me.

"We were…different than we are now. Not very pretty." I said. I don't know why I didn't expect her reaction to be that of surprise.

"I find that hard to believe." She said.

"No trust me. Next time you're around my house I'll dig out a picture and show you, but for now believe me when I say we _weren't _like we are now."

I went on to explain all about how we'd had separate crushes on Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Sophia's expression varied. When I told her about how we'd liked them since we were small, she smiled. When I spoke of how they didn't like us back she looked disappointed. Then when I told her about our last day of school she was outraged.

"Who are these girls!? Bella, if I told Jacob, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate in taking us all down to Forks and letting Lily and I have a word with them. He'd probably find these guys and-" She said fiercely.

"No, Soph. Those girls are just idiots, they wont amount to anything. And the boys…" I didn't know how to end that sentence.

"You still like them." She realised.

I nodded.

"Love them?" She asked.

"No. Of course not. …We didn't even talk to them…" I said. I pictured Edward's perfect features in my head.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I feel better now that I know the full picture. Oh and I wont tell a soul." She assured me.

"Thanks, Soph." I beamed.

This year was going faster than any other I had experienced. I think it was due to the fact that I was so unbelievably happy. We'd all celebrated Christmas at my house this year. To say it was hectic was an understatement. All my friends, their parents, and occasional sibling…yeah, it was mad.

We were all crammed into our living room watching an old seasonal movie. You remember that old feeling you'd have at Christmas when you were a kid? Well, it was like that was back.

Sophia and I excused ourselves to use the restroom.

"Come here." I said as I lead her into my room. "I did say I would show you."

"What? Oh, that's right the picture." She remembered.

I went into my wardrobe and pulled out several boxes, underneath them was a smaller box, a treasure chest full of memories.

I unlocked it and found the picture I was looking for. Alice, Rosalie and I Junior year. We looked happy, mostly because we were out of school and together, but beneath the surface we were miserable. And were the way we used to look, before our renovations.

I looked up at Sophia, she looked curious, I was holding the photo close to my chest.

"Bella, If you're really that worried about what I'll think, you don't have to show me. Plus, is the Alice and Rosalie too? Shouldn't we ask them if I can look?" She asked.

"No, they know. We discussed it. We all trust you. And Lily and Ange but…this is like a trial run." I explained.

"I see." She said, then she held her hand out, waiting patiently.

I took a deep breath, and handed it over.

Sophia turned it over in her hand and looked at it, her face was impassive.

_What was she going to think? She'll probably disown us just because of how we looked._

She smiled.

_Huh?_

"You've really come a long way, haven't you?" She congratulated. She held up the photo and compared. "Wow, that's amazing. How?"

I smiled back at her. "Eating right, exercise. Alice got into fashion. The whole nine yards."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bella. But in this picture. You guys kind of look…cute." She took in the picture again.

"Thank you." I said, touched.

Then she stalled. "Hang on a minute."

I questioned her with my eyes. "Do Jasper, Emmett and Edward know? Have they seen you since…this?" She asked eagerly.

I shook my head.

She seemed too excited for words.

"Sophia. Breathe." I instructed her.

She did. "Oh my God! Bella we have to find them and rub this in their faces! Don't you want that kind of satisfaction!?"

"That would be fun…but the only real satisfaction we'd want is for them to have liked us in the first place." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. That was my crazy love for revenge taking over. But if you _ever _see them again. Please make sure I'm there." She pleaded.

"Will do." I promised.

I couldn't get over how fast my time in senior year was going. Soon it was February and finals were getting closer and closer.

We'd shown both Lily and Angela the picture and they had similar reactions to Sophia. Congratulations and plans for revenge. To which Alice had immediately agreed would be interesting.

But the pressure was heating up for exams. We were all cramming too hard to get sucked into romantic entanglements.

Unfortunately, the boys of the school didn't seem to think so.

**Oooooh, a cliff hanger!**

**Well sort of.**

**If you would like to see what happens to our heroines then review!**

**Reviews are like adrenaline to Bella. Shopping to Alice. And a mirror to Rosalie.**

**Why would you deny me such joy!? :L**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	6. The Party: Part I

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

English. Silent reading. That's all I was focusing on.

Or was _trying _to focus on.

"Hey, Bella." Said Mike Newton.

I ignored him.

"It's Mike Newton." He said, as if that would convince me to talk to him.

"You don't say?" I said under my breath.

"What you up to today?" He asked.

"What does it look like, Mike?" I said jokingly, although there was a bitter undertone.

"No, I meant after school." He persisted.

"I'll be at home and/or with friends." I informed him, starting to get ticked off.

"Oh 'cause I was wondering if-" He began.

"Hey, Bells, I still can't figure out this Iambic Pentameter thing. Help me?" Jacob said leaning in from beside me. I stared up at him for a moment, flummoxed. He totally got it.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, right. It's got a five beat rhythm…" I said leaning into his side and showing him the book, in turn excluding Mike.

"Thanks." I whispered appreciatively. "He just wont leave me be."

"Well, he's got a crush on you." Jacob informed me, getting back to the book.

"What?" I said disbelievingly.

"You heard. But I can't say that I really blame him." Jacob said nonchalantly.

It took me a moment to figure out what he said.

"What?" I repeated stupidly.

"Look, if you want him to stop bothering you, just stick with me, Paul and Seth." He said rather snappily. "Maybe even Sophia, she'll sort him out."

I was still stuck on the other thing he said.

_Did he think I was crush material?_

After English I walked out of the class still rather dazed.

_He thought _I _was crush material?_

Jacob walked off in a huff, not even waiting for me. I was offended. I was about to go after him and state my pique when I was joined by Angela and Lily.

"What was that about? Did you two have a lover's tiff?" Lily smirked.

"The word "lover" does not belong in that sentence." I countered, still staring after Jacob, he was easily visible as he towered over the rest of the student body.

Angela squeaked and turned away from the oncoming students.

"Calm down, Ange. She'll figure it out sooner or later." Lily assured her, earning a glare from me.

She murmured something inaudible.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Ben." She whispered.

Ben Cheney, a boy in our year, was indeed approaching, surrounded by friends joking around. He however, was trying to read a book as he walked.

"Let's go find the other's." Angela suggested pleadingly.

"Why don't you talk to him Ange? Take control, you're a strong, confident woman." I said encouragingly.

"Yeah, go for it Ange." Lily said.

"I couldn't possibly…" Angela said doubtfully.

Suddenly, Sophia appeared beside Ben and struck up a conversation.

"Oh…see…he's busy." Ange said, she began to walk away without asking us to follow. Lily went after her.

I on the other hand went over to Sophia who had separated from Ben.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just talking to Ben." She shrugged.

"Well, it's kind of messing with Angela's head." I informed her, gesturing back to where the other two had gone.

"What?" She asked, worried.

"I think she thinks that he likes you." I struggled to say the tongue twister.

"I didn't want that." She said as we walked along. "I was only trying to get him to talk to her. I know he likes her too."

"Oh." I said. _Why did I always expect the worst out of everyone?_

She turned to me, raising one eyebrow. "You didn't think that too did you?"

"Um…I-I…" I sputtered.

"Don't worry about it. I was going about this in the wrong way. Thinking about it now…yeah…confusing for her."

"Why didn't you tell her what you were doing?" I asked.

"Because she kill would me, tear me apart into itsy bitsy pieces and set fire to them…" She said simply. "… If she found out."

"Ah, of course. How stupid of me." I said faux seriously.

She laughed. "The others are in the music room."

"As they usually are these days." I sighed. It was getting to be their permanent common room.

When we arrived we found Rosalie drumming and Alice plucking the base. They were getting really good. Lily and Angela watched favourably.

Alice looked up from her base, to beam at us. "Bella, Sophia! Nice of you to join us."

"Terribly sorry we kept you waiting, Pixie." Sophia apologised.

She took off her bag and started to rummage through it, she pulled out a file. From out of the file she produced several sheets of paper.

She went to Alice and Rosalie.

"_All I wanted_, Paramore." She said handed them the sheets, which I now realised had music written upon them. "Base and Drum tabs."

The girls looked excited, but their faces fell as they read them.

"This is hard." Rose appraised.

"Exactly, it's a good way to access progress. Once you can play this you know you've done well." Sophia explained.

"Will will get gold stars!?" Alice asked in mock hysteria.

"And cookies!" Sophia said just as hysterically.

We all laughed.

Soph was looking over at Angela, who was averting her gaze, she had forced her laugh. Lily looked to Sophia, her eyes darted to Ange and back.

Sophia sighed, she thought for a moment, and then it looked as if inspiration struck.

"Party at my house, Saturday. I'm gonna go spread the word." She resolved. "Anyone wanna help?"

"I'll come." Lily said, suddenly excited. She got up and went to Sophia.

"Ange?" Soph asked.

"I'm fine here." She mumbled.

Sophia pressed her lips together but proceeded to exit with Lily.

Rosalie and Alice questioned me with their eyes but I shook my head.

After about a minute of continued drumming and base plucking, I received a text, then so did Alice, and Rose, and Ange.

We took out our phones.

I looked at mine.

_Party at Sophia's._

_Saturday, 8pm._

_Xoxo_

We looked up at one another.

"Good news travels fast." Rosalie said grinning.

EPOV

I stared at my computer screen, pleading silently with it.

_Please, let her talk to me, please please._

_Why wont I just talk to her myself?_

_I can be an instigator…if prompted._

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

A message alert beeped upon the screen. My eyes darted to it hopefully. Only to realise the message wasn't from Bella.

_Alice Brandon has sent you a message_

I clicked upon her.

_Well, hello there Edmund._

_**It's Edward and you know it, Pixie.**_

_Sure, I do, but does that mean I can't have a little play around with it?_

_**Yes, it does. **_

_LOL, Mr. Smarty Pants. _

_**What have I told you about "lol", it's idiotic. **_

_**No "lol"'s, or "omg"'s.**_

_LOL._

_**Damn, it Brandon!**_

It may seem as if I attack Alice a lot, but it's only a running joke between her and I. I'm actually laughing my head off while I read this. She's actually become a really good friend of mine, her and Rosalie…but, unfortunately, not Bella.

_I'm sorry! It's just that you remind me of someone. Oh and BTW, I will LOL AMAP. (:_

_**What on earth was the last one!?**_

_As much as possible._

_**I see.**_

_Whatever, look. I want to invite you to a party, It's in Seattle, though, so I don't know if you'll be up for it._

I tried to mask my immediate and intense joy. I'd see her, I'd see Bella!

_**Cool, I could probably make it. Who's going?**_

_Me and my gran. Who do you think? Everyone!_

_**As in your school?**_

_And some outside school, why?_

What the hell could I say? "Hey, when did you get friends?" Not likely.

_**Oh, really. Is the party at your house?**_

_No, my friend Sophia's. I'll send you the address._

_**Will she mind us coming?**_

_No, of course not, she told us to invite as many people as possible. She's just odd like that, you know, inviting people to a house party. Ahhh!_

_And who do you mean by "us"?_

_**Your sarcasm knows no bounds. And I meant me, Emmett and Jasper. They can come right?**_

She took longer than she usually does to reply.

_Yeah, yeah fine. Right well, I've sent you a map. Saturday at 8pm. Goodnight._

_Alice Brandon has logged out. _

Well, that was abrupt.

It didn't matter though, thanks to Alice, I can _finally _see Bella.

After logging off, I flopped on the bed, reviling in the thought.

I stopped, frozen at a thought that had hit me.

Okay, I've come to terms with it. I like Bella. But I can't! I haven't seen or talked to her in months, I'm not attracted to her…physically.

Of course it doesn't help that I can't get another girl off of my mind. The angel that was at the mall in Seattle. Why had I stood there arguing with Jasper and Emmett when I could have gone to talk to her?

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward." My mother Esme said. I looked up at her, she seemed concerned. "Are you alright? You've been off lately."

I couldn't deny it.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, taking a seat on the armchair near the wall.

"No, thanks, mom. I'm just having some problems."

"Girl problems?" She asked. "Or would you rather talk about this to your father?"

"Well, I suppose it would help to get into the girl mind set." I reasoned.

"Are you trying to get back together with Tanya?" She asked. Resentment was in her tone, she'd never liked Tanya. That's odd because Esme loves everyone.

"No, definitely not. She's a horrible person. I've seen her for what she truly is and I don't like it." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, thank heavens." Esme muttered.

I chuckled.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked.

I sighed. "Do you remember Bella Swan?"

"Oh, yes! Lovely girl, a delight to talk to ever since she was young. Do- do you like her?" She asked with a smile upon her face.

"Well, yes…I think so." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, Edward!" She said beaming.

"But…there's this other girl I can't get off my mind."

"Who?"

"Ah…the thing about that is…I don't exactly…know." I said, feeling rather stupid.

"Uhuh." She said nodding, trying to conceal her amusement.

"I saw her in Seattle. Anyway, speaking of Seattle, I want to go to a party there on Saturday if that's okay."

"Of, course. And if you want my opinion, Edward, Bella Swan is a big step up from Tanya." She said, she went to the door. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, thanks mom." I smiled. She smiled back and exited.

I really couldn't wait for Saturday now.

BPOV

Before I knew it Alice, Rose and I were getting ready for Sophia's party. Our first party, ever.

I was nervous, even more nervous than my first day at our new school, well it wasn't new anymore. I smiled at that thought.

Rosalie was trying to stop her hand from trembling as she brought it up to put on her mascara. Alice was tending to her hair, which she always kept impeccably now, she was looking in the mirror with her eyebrows pulled together. We were all feeling the nerves.

Well, we all _looked _sufficient. Thanks to Alice.

I was feeling uncomfortable in a blue slightly-longer-than-a-mini skirt, with a matching top. And to top it all off, my arch nemesis, _heels._ I spat the name as I thought it.

Rosalie was wearing her signature red, a long frilly top that showed off her curves. And a pair of leggings that exaggerated her already long legs.

Alice was wearing a tartan shirt with a matching skirt and pumps. It was simple but she still looked amazing.

As I was taking in Alice's outfit I saw that she looked almost scared.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just nervous, that's all. Big party!" She replied too quickly.

Rosalie turned to look at her as well.

"Alice." I said, boring into her.

She looked as if she were about to cave, but then she stiffened her resolve. She received a text.

"Sophia's outside. Come on." She said, walking out of her room.

Sophia came in her car to pick us up, we were going early to help her with the set up.

Lily and Angela were already there when we arrived.

Angela was still bummed out about Ben, I could tell straight away. Lily was bounding about, too excited for words.

We laid out a table full of party food and drinks.

I saw that some were cans.

"Cans of beer?" I asked.

"And soft drinks." She pointed out.

"I didn't know you drank." Rosalie said, placing some CD's into the stereo.

"_I_ don't. But other people do." She said, placing a bowl full of chips on the table.

"Where are your parents? Won't they be mad?" Alice asked.

"Well, you see my mother was born in Ireland, where people can drink at 18, she says that I can live by that principle. It was just lying around anyway, going to waste. And my parents have gone away for the weekend."

"What about the mess?" Rose asked.

"As long as I have it all cleaned up before they get back tomorrow evening they have no qualms." She smirked.

"Oh, we could help you out then." Alice volunteered us.

"You don't have to." She said, though she looked appreciative.

"Sure, we will." I said.

"Us too." Lily referred to her and Angela. "Right, Ange?"

She huffed. "Sure, why not?"

Sophia beamed at Angela, "Thank you guys. But there's no sense in you coming back tomorrow, stay over."

We all agreed, and after informing our parents via phone, we proceeded to set up.

"You're parents are really awesome, Soph. Mine were iffy about me coming at all." Rosalie commented.

"You mean the parents that bought you a gym? Yeah, they seem laaaaame." Sophia giggled. We all laughed.

Rosalie rethought it. "Yeah, okay, my parents are awesome too, but why are yours great with parties?"

She told us why. "Don't get me wrong. The only reason my parents are so cool about parties is because I have Jacob, Paul and Seth here as my own personal body guards. They've known them since we were all little, and now they're big…well, you know that. But my parents trust them with mine and my friends safety."

The doorbell went.

"And that should be them. Spooky." She said, shaking her head as she went to answer the door.

The boys came in after her. Jacob didn't look at me, he was still being weird.

_I still can't believe he thinks I'm crush material!!!_

It was really annoying me that he wouldn't even look my way, so I did some thing daring and stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Jacob." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey Bella." He said, he was suddenly interested in a near by lamp shade.

"What happened the other day? You seemed put out about something." I said, glaring up at him all the while.

"Really what would make you think that?" He retaliated, still not looking.

I was getting angry. "The way you wouldn't talk to me for two days straight gave me an inkling."

I hadn't even noticed that the others had left the room.

"Well, at least you noticed _something _then." He growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said in an unusually high pitch.

He cussed under his breath. "Maybe we should cool off for a bit."

"Yeah, maybe we should." I said, but on a sudden impulse I stretched up to pull his face to mine. "But remember that you started this."

I turned and walked away, grabbing a beer and leaving him stood there.

APOV

I saw Bella had grabbed Jacob and was talking to him and Rose was having a conversation with Paul and Lily.

I pounced upon this opportunity.

"Sophia!" I said in a hushed tone, pulling her outside into the hall.

"Yes?" She asked as I looked around to make sure Seth and Angela weren't near by.

"I did a bad thing…" I said, ashamed.

"What's the guy's name? Is he gonna stick around? Do Jacob and I need to-" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No!" I said too loud, almost foiling my own evil plan.

Sophia thought for a moment.

"What?" I asked her.

"I sound like an overprotective sister all the- no, I sound like a brother! All the time." I said almost to herself.

She changed her stance into a intentionally feminine pose.

"What the- you're not masculine, Soph. Listen!" I consoled her.

She gave me her full attention.

"I kind of…invited Edward to the party…" I said cringing at my stupidity.

She stared at me for a moment. She drew in breath, I knew what was coming.

I placed my hand over her mouth before she could scream with excitement.

She couldn't stop wriggling with glee, I struggled to lean up and keep her from escaping my grip.

She seemed to calm down and then she mumbled something under my hand.

"What?" I asked.

She glared at me and then batted the hand away.

"I _said _are Emmett and Jasper coming too?" She waited eagerly for my reply.

I looked down, "Well…"

"Oh my go-" She began, I reacted too quickly for her.

"No, no OTT reactions." I cautioned her.

"Fine, but this is huge. What are you gonna do!?" She asked.

Bella walked past us with a beer in her hand, looking unhappy, she took a swig.

I was about to whisper to Sophia, asking for help when the doorbell rang.

The party had begun.

**I haven't updated in a while. DO not hate me.**

**But GCSE's are getting closer…and closer…like Jaws…the shark… Dun dun…dun dun… dun dun dun dundu ndudnudndudndun.**

**DUN DA DA!**

**Yeah…**

**SO, I'm trying to update, I swear.**

**But just imagine…in the summer….I can update as much as I wish! And we will all laugh, ha ha!**

…

**Sorry, I've lost my mind…maybe it's something to do with tiredness. I'm sat up in my room, watching New Moon (Yay! (: ) And writing Beautiful Eyes, when I could be asleep, see what I do for you!?**

**So, come on, guys. Review and reward my effort. 3**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. **


	7. The Party: Part II

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

APOV

Sophia looked at me, she was thinking, she sighed and went to answer the door. I walked along side her.

"What do I do?" I asked almost pleading.

She peered out of the spy hole. "Don't worry, it's not them."

"You've never seen them." I said, puzzled.

"Yes, but I know everyone else who is coming to this party and I don't think they've morphed into Blake, Jared and Embry." She trying to calm me. I was taking short breathes.

She opened the door.

"Hey, Soph, Alice. Thanks for the invite." Blake said as Jared and Embry agreed.

"No problem, go on through, Lily's in there. Tell her to start the music would you, Blake?" Sophia welcomed them. The went into the next room.

"Are you going to tell Rosalie and Bella?" She asked turning to me.

I thought about it. "I'll tell Rosalie…at least at first, she'll take it better."

She looked into the next room, I looked too. Bella was in there sipping her beer, the sip turned into a swig, then a gulp. I didn't want to be around when the quaffing started.

"I think you're right." Sophia said, her eye brows pulling together. "Go find Rose."

She went into other room and I went to find Rose.

SPOV

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" I asked going over to her and assessing the situation.

"Hey, Soph! This going to be an awesome party, right?" She said, beaming.

"You bet it will be. Are you and Jacob, okay?" I inquired.

"Jacob is Jacob and I am me. He's not going to ruin my first party." She said folding her arms and pouting, then giggling at herself.

"Uhuh…well, why don't you go and chill with Angela while I…" I advised looking for something to do.

The door rang.

"Get the door." I sighed, relieved.

"Ange!" Bella gasped as if she'd only just realised she was here.

I answered the door, just a couple of friends from school. Then I went to find Alice and Rose.

As I passed Lily I told her to let any newcomers in.

I saw Jacob leaning against a wall, vaguely listening to what Jared said I supposed, his eyes were fixed upon Bella, who was chatting animatedly with Angela across the room.

I sighed at this, I wished Bella would get it.

_Where are they? _I wondered.

Blake stepped beside me, twirling me around.

"Hey, Blake." I laughed.

"Hey, Sophie. Now this," He said gesturing to the tall guy with sleek brown hair in front of me, "Is Riley. Say hello."

"Hello, Riley." I nodded obediently, smiling.

"Hi, thanks for letting me come to the party." He smiled back.

"Oh, no problem. Any friend of Blake's is a friend of mine." I tried to be inconspicuous about looking for the girls.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked, chuckling.

I was immediately embarrassed. Boy, did I make things obvious.

"Oh, um well, it's not like that. I'm not, like, scanning the room for boys, like a… like an idiot." I said shaking my head at my inept attempt at being articulate.

He laughed, "No, I didn't think that."

"Good, it's just that my friend is in a bit of a pickle and I-" I was cut off by the loud, "YOU WHAT!?"

"Oh, heck. That'll be them," I giggled awkwardly," I better go see what's happening."

"Oh, okay." He said sounding disappointed.

I was about to leave but turned back to him, "I'll catch up with you later if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure." He said willingly.

I gave him a departing grin and went to where the sound had come from, upstairs, yes, it was _that _loud.

I heard the sound of scuffling as I approached the spare room.

"I can't believe you did this, how could you!? I'm not even prepared!" I heard Rosalie say.

I opened the door to see Alice fending off Rosalie with a handbag.

"Stay away from me, Rose! You don't know what I'm capable of." Alice threatened unconvincingly.

"The hell I don't! You're just a sissy slap fighter." Rose said edging closer.

"The best sissy slap fighter this side of Seattle." Alice countered.

"Oh, so you told her." I assessed.

"You knew!?" Rose asked, turning on me.

"Only just found out, I swear." I put my hands up to try and show innocence.

"Right." She said, then she went back to Alice, stretching around a chair to get to her.

"Ah God!" Alice trilled, fleeing from her. "Wait! Don't you want to see them again! Emmett! He'll be like putty in your hand!"

Rosalie slowed, she appeared to be day dreaming, then she focused on Alice again. "As if!"

"God, I shouldn't have told you!" Alice wailed regretfully running past me.

"Oooooookay!" I said stepping between them. "Girls, what you've got to remember is, they don't know who you are."

"Of course they do they've known us since-" Rosalie sputtered.

"Ah, yes, but do they know what you look like?" I asked them raising my eyebrows.

They both thought for a moment and then they smiled. "Ahhhh."

"See?" I said proudly, "You don't even have to worry, if they ask where you are, I'll say Bella got sick and you guys had to skip out early."

"I like the way you think, Lincoln." Rosalie approved.

"Good, now, let's go enjoy the party. Where are those guys anyway?" I wondered.

"They probably ditched, who'd want to go to a party with us?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah. _Or _maybe they forgot all together, we're not that important are we?" Alice joked with Rosalie.

"If you two don't stop downing on yourselves I'll slap you…hard. I'm sure they're on their way. Probably downstairs." I assured them.

EPOV

"Come on, come on you piece of sh-" Emmett growled at his jeep, I could have sworn it growled back.

"Yeah, yell at the truck, Em. That'll work." Jasper quipped.

We were on the side of the road, just outside of Seattle.

"It's 8:24, Em! We're going to be too late." I moaned.

"Edward, the last party we went to…how long did it go on for?" Emmett huffed as he arranged the wires under the hood of the car.

"Until…around…four in the morning…but those were just parties, this is _the _party." I justified.

"Hm." Emmett said as he focused more on the car, his tongue stuck out due to his concentration. "Gah! This sucks! Alice said that Rosalie's taken up mechanics, I bet she could have fixed this piece of sh-"

"Alice said what?" Jasper asked, sticking his head out of the car window.

"Nothing." Emmett snapped.

I went over to inspect the hood. "What's that?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"That." I said, moving a cap to the right and causing the truck to roar into life.

"Yes!" The three of us burst out, Emmett slammed the hood down and we returned to the car.

"Bella-"

"Rosalie-"

"Alice-"

"-Here I come." We all said driving off.

**(AN: OMG, that was so cheesy. :L)**

SPOV

When we went downstairs the girls confirmed that there was no sign of the boys. I sighed and looked around, I could cheer them up somehow…

The was an empty bottle of beer on the table top. Angela was sat beside Embry, her eyes were darting to Ben every so often.

"Spin the bottle!" I exclaimed.

A lot of people looked my way.

"Okay, who wants to play?" I asked trying to keep things nonchalant." Alice, Rose, Embry, Ange, Bella, Jacob, Ben, Paul and Riley. Get your asses over here."

I grabbed the bottle and plonked myself on the floor.

The people I had chosen seemed pleased to be included and joined me.

"Right, you know how it works. You spin it, it lands, you kiss them-"

"Wait, it's the kissing version?" Embry asked.

"Yup, if that's cool with everyone." I said, looking around the circle, as if challenging them.

Bella seemed alarmed but, with a quick glance at Jacob, who was acting cool about it, she agreed.

"Okay then." I span the bottle first. "The kisses escalate, so peck, then kiss, then… you get it."

Everyone watched eagerly the whooped as the bottle landed on…

"Rosalie!" Everyone gasped.

"Shit!" I cried.

"No backing out now, Soph." Jacob smirked.

_Damn, it why can't I think before I act!?_

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Just get it over with."

"Sorry, Ma' am. I wasn't aware that-" I said but was cut off by…

"Get on with it!" From an impatient Paul.

"Perve!" Rosalie and I laughed. Quick peck, done.

Everyone laughed. Rose spun then. It landed on Embry, and he had no problem with the kiss.

The game went on the that, luckily, the other girls weren't landed on much and if they were they only had to do a peck. I was worried, I'd remembered that the others hadn't had their first kisses yet, I didn't want to steal it from them. I only did this for Angela and Ben.

I had to end this game as soon as possible.

Things were getting a bit loose. We were all drinking, even I was having a sip or two, we were losing out inhibitions.

Then, after I'd received a peck from Paul it was my turn to spin.

_For the love of God don't let it land on Ben or Jacob, please Lord!_

It landed on Riley.

I was so relieved that it may have been construed with eagerness. I leant over to him and as it was my second go I gave him a real kiss.

It was nice…really nice.

We pulled away and I looked at him, he looked straight back and we both grinned.

Rosalie and Alice were now both giggle like idiots on the floor. I think they'd had about…two cans! What!? They must have freaking chugged them!

Bella had had another herself, God knows how many that was now…

"Her fourth." Jacob answered my unspoken question, as he saw me looking at her as she giggled and her eyes drooped slightly.

"Crap." I replied.

It was Ben's turn to spin, Angela was sat next to me and I gave her a sideways glance, her eyes were sparkling.

The bottle landed…

Right. In. Between. Us.

_FML._

It was Ben's second turn, this would be a proper kiss.

I looked down at the bottle and in a blasé manner I said, "That's not me, It's on Ange."

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, looking confused and suspicious.

"Wait wait wait." Said a drunken Alice, crawling over to inspect the bottle, "This needs official judgement."

"No, it doesn't." I mumbled.

I was on edge as I waited for the verdict. Bella tapped Alice with her foot, instructing her to, "Get on with it, troll!"

"Troll?" most of the circle inquired. She merely shrugged.

"Soph is right, it's on Angela." She smiled happily as she rolled back over to her spot.

I internally danced as Ben and Angela leant into each other. They kissed, it was so cute.

"Yay!" The girls sang.

But…they didn't…stop.

"Uh…" Jacob said, looking for a source of help.

"Let's go…eat…some bagels." I said, slowly getting up along with the others, leaving Ben and Angela to it.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were doing some sort of a victory dance.

"Ange and Ben are really into one another." Bella did a sort of rap.

"But the other'd never tell." Alice joined.

"But after a game of spin the bottle." Rosalie said bobbing her head.

They all looked stuck.

"For each other the finally fell." I offered, snickering. My "rap" sounded more like a poem.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"You're good at this." Bella pointing at me repeatedly.

"Uh, thanks, well at least you're not angry drunks…" I thought aloud.

We walked into the other room to see people just finishing up on the Karaoke machine I'd set up earlier.

Alice gasped, running up to it, "We _have _to try this! How much does it cost?"

"Um…I think it's free." I said, pressing my lips together and nodding.

"That's amazing!" Rosalie said, going through the songs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked looking around at the room full of people.

Bella thought about it for a moment, she looked unsure…for a moment.

"Let's do this!" She said grabbing a mike from Alice.

"Oh, Lord." I sighed placing a hand over my forehead, massaging it.

The tune that I recognised immediately to be _Dirty Little Secret _by All American Rejects came on.

"Damn it girls I _love _this song, don't slaughter it!" I begged.

They merely giggled and launched into the song.

Alice sang her verse fairly well considering her drunken state.

Rosalie was good too.

But then I had the shock of my life.

When Bella sang…it was amazing! Even thought she was drunk she was one of the best I'd heard, apart from concerts naturally…

But with a little work…and a little less beer of course…

The song ended and the girls received an applause, they laughed and stumbled off towards the other room.

I turned around to see if any of the others agreed with me about Bella's voice but was halted by what I saw.

Three guys, staring off after Bella, Alice and Rosalie with their mouths hanging open.

Blonde, dark and curly, and bronze.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

EPOV

We parked outside a house with music coming from it, not enough to cause disturbance though, cars were parked outside and I saw shadows dancing through the windows.

"Think this is the place?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and I looked at him in dismay.

"Yes, Em." Jasper said. And yet, even after that confirmation we remained in the car.

"I guess we better…go…inside…" I said.

The other two nodded and we slipped out of the jeep, Emmett locking it behind him and setting the alarm.

Some people were sat outside savouring the abnormally warm Seattle weather. Some girls looked over at us, eyes wide.

"I don't understand why people are infatuated with us." Jasper whispered.

"I do." Emmett said nodding to the girls, who became flustered.

We rang the doorbell and waited for a moment, a girl then answered, bobbing to the music and sipping on a Diet Coke.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Were you invited?" She inquired politely.

"Um, yes, Alice Brandon invited us." I said wondering what her reaction would be. Alice could have lead us on a wild goose chase in some elaborately planned revenge.

"Friends of Ally's? Cool!" She said stepping aside and allowing us in.

A tall guy with floppy brown hair stood behind her then. "I'm not happy that Sophia's got you on door duty, what if there were some creeps trying to get in?"

He turned to us. "No, offence."

"None taken." I said understanding as the three of us chuckled.

He and the girl grinned, she looked up at him, "Because she knows _you'll _be there to protect me, that's why." They exchanged a quick peck, then she returned to focus on us. "I'm Lily and this is Blake, who are you then?"

"Friends of Alice's." Jasper said warmly. "And Bella and Rosalie."

"I'm Emmett, this is Jasper and Edward." He said gesturing to us.

Lily chocked on her coke, Blake looked at her concerned, patting her on the back.

"I'm fine… just went down the wrong way. Enjoy the party." She said departing, dragging Blake along.

We exchanged confused looks and then went into the other room.

It looked like a fun party, spin the bottle, drinks, a boy and girl making out in the corner.

"Angela, Ben, spare us!" A guy called from across the room at them.

Angela and Ben ignored the disturbance.

"Hey! Karaoke!" Emmett boomed, making most of the room jump, Angela and Ben looked up.

We gave them apologetic looks before following Emmett into the other room.

As we approached Emmett we saw that he was staring up at something, looking dumbfounded.

"You need to learn to control your impulses." Jasper said in an almost scolding manner.

Emmett did nothing but tap Jasper's chest with the back of his hand and then swing it out, gesturing to something.

I turned to see that the karaoke-ers were not just anyone, they were the girls.

The Seattle girls!

Of all the luck in the world!

There she was, the brunette angel. She began to sing, it was like she was singing to only me.

The song finished and the Seattle girls started to laugh and made their way into the next room, all three of us took a step in our direction but were met by a tall girl with mocha skin and dark hair.

She hopped up to us looking almost embarrassed. "Hey, um who-who are you guys?"

I was trying to catch a glimpse of the brunette in the next room, darn I wish I new her name! "Yeah, this is Edward and I'm Emmett and Jasper."

"Huh?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Do you mean you're Edward and this is Edward and Jasper?"

"Yeah, I guess so, who are those gir-" I started.

"Right, yeah, I'm Sophia, and you must be Alice's friends." She chipped in quickly.

That finally caught my attention.

"Yes, we are. Where is she? And her friends, you know, R-" Jasper said.

"Rosalie and Bella, yep. Well, they um…they…" She looked exceedingly…conflicted.

"I'll try and find them…stay put." She instructed.

Then I remembered it was her party, "Thanks for inviting us."

She turned back, giving us a quick smile and then went into another room.

SPOV

_Holy crap holy crap holy crap._

What the hell was I going to do? The girls had seemed cool with the idea with telling the boys that they had gone home but…_they way they stared at them!_

They had to know, what else could it have been? Hm, love struck maybe? Quite probable.

What if someone calls the girl's names? Then they would know. And I can't exactly ask the girls opinions, they're out of they're minds.

Only one thing to do, get the team together.

**Hey! Guess whoooooooooooooo.**

**Right, well, it looks as if this is going to be a three part chapter. Whoa!**

**I couldn't wrap it up here, some stuff has to go down first! Tehe.**

**Review, story alert, favourite, all that Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzper. HEHEHE!**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	8. The Party: Part III

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!?**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**In this chapter Victoria is 18, so is Heidi and Bree is 17. (:**

SPOV

I ran into the living room looking for Lily.

_Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily._

I ran straight into her.

"Lily!" I yelled, shocked.

"Sophia!" She yelled back. "Have you seen the-?"

"Boys!? Yes, they're-"

"Right here, at the party, but how-"

"Alice invited them, but now they're-"

"Having second thoughts, knew they would. What do we do? Their drunk out of their minds!"

"I don't know, we have to get the others, we need help!" I said in an unusually high pitch.

We scurried off, picking up Blake, Angela, Seth, Paul and Jacob along the way.

"Can't this wait, I have some stuff to get back to." Angela said, beaming despite herself.

I tried to speak.

"By stuff I mean Ben." Angela let us know.

I tried again.

"Who, by the way, has asked me out." She said, flipping her hair back playfully.

"Oh, Lord! Ange, I'm happy for you, I really am! But we've got other problems here at the moment." I finally cut in.

"What problems?" Jacob asked, looking around for trouble.

"Do you remember the girls telling us about those boys they used to like back in Forks?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, they're here, and we don't know what to do! The girls are too drunk to _tell _us what we want, so we have t-" I said, fear mingling with excitement.

"We _know _what they want, kick them out!" Jacob growled.

"It's not that simple, Jacob. There's a lot to be considered." I pointed out.

"What's to be considered? They broke their hearts, that warrants a beating if you ask me." He said scanning the room, Paul and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Jacob! You're supposed to be a help, not a hindrance. And if you touch one hair on any of those boy's heads I will beat _you_." I threatened.

Jacob sighed angrily. "Then what do you suggest we do, highly exalted leader?"

I frowned at him, his affection for Bella was preventing him from seeing sense. Then again, what was sense?

"I say we just keep them away from each other." I suggested feebly.

"What are you, five?" Seth asked with his eyebrow raised and a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, anyone else got any suggestions!?" I asked defensively.

They looked as if they were trying to think of some…

"You can practically hear the cogs grinding…" I murmured.

"Okay, we've got nothing." Paul admitted.

"That's what I thought." I said smiling smugly.

"Right, so the great plan is…" Lily asked expectantly.

"Uh…that…right." I thought quickly. Inspiration struck. "Name the three most slutty girls at this party!"

"Sophia!" Blake announced.

"My sister!" Seth declared.

"Jacob!" Paul proclaimed earning a glare from the so-called slut himself.

I turned to Blake. "Hahahahahahahaha NO!"

Then to Seth. "Shut it Seth, Leah's awesome and you know it." He nodded in agreement.

Then to Paul, I took a breath in to disagree…but then I thought about it. "I concur."

The circle burst into giggles.

Jacob huffed.

"Calm down, big boy. I was talking about Victoria, Heidi and Bree." I finished in a hushed tone.

"Is this just a gossip session about the people we know? If so I have some dirt on Vicky…" Lily smirked as everyone leaned in to hear.

"No, it isn't!" I scolded them. "Look, we just have to find the girls with…questionable morals and sic them on those boys."

"Won't that upset the girls?" Angela asked looking worried.

"They've got girl friends." I said uncertainly. "So they'll just try and get away from them."

"Yeah, right!" Paul laughed.

As I started to chastise Paul's doubt in the boys Angela cut in. "Hey, where _are _the girls and boys?"

We all froze.

"Boys, get in their way at all costs while we find the decoys." I instructed and we separated. I called back over my shoulder, "Don't use violence."

I heard a distant, "Crap!"

JacobPOV

"Knew she'd remember." Seth said despondently.

We turned the corner into another room, I saw that the girl's old crushes were just leaving it, searching for them I supposed.

I narrowed my eyes at where they had gone, a girl looked skittish as though she thought that she was the target of my glare.

"Not you, Chelsea!" I called to her with a smile. She seemed assured.

I turned away and started looking for Bella, Rosalie and Alice again.

Damn, why did those guys have to come here and ruin everything?

Okay, let me think, I'm Bella…where would I be.

The high of the alcohol has worn off, I feel sick, I want to feel some cool air on my face.

"She's outside. They all are." I realised.

Seth, Paul, Blake and I went out into the back garden and, as I had guessed, Bella was sat under the gazebo, with Alice's head resting on her lap and Rosalie leaning against her side. Alice was sleeping with an unhappy look on her face, like that of a pouting child, Bella was running her hand through Alice's short hair. Rosalie's eyes were lolling open and closed, she cuddled into Bella's side. And Bella, though clearly still feeling the effects of the drink, was looking at them with concern.

We walked over to them. I smoothed Bella's hair out of her face. "Feeling alright, girls?"

Bella closed her eyes. "Never…again."

SPOV

Victoria, Heidi and Bree were working the room, one of _my _rooms, that thought repulsed me. Luckily we'd gotten to them now or who knows which of my other rooms would be soiled. Ech.

Impressionable guys were fawning over them, I rolled my eyes.

I went over to Victoria, who was clearly the leader.

"Hey, Vicky." I smiled, keeping up the charade that I wasn't offended by…everything about her. But she's never done anything to hurt my friends or I so, I guess she's alright.

"Hey, Soph. Great party." She slurred. Drunk, typical. _God, stop being so mean! _

"Yeah, so, um, some friends of mine were asking about you." I said, my teeth almost gritted together, she wouldn't noticed though.

"Oh, really?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. "What were they? sevens, eights?"

Victoria and her friends had a derogatory method of appraising people, scale of one to ten. She had once informed me that I was and eight bordering on a nine. She is such a charming character, huh?

I hated partaking in her idiotic approach, "Oh, definitely tens."

Her eyes went wide. "Hear that girls? Tens!"

Bree and Heidi's heads shot up, they had previously been giving the guys around them what they supposed were sultry looks.

"Well, take us to them then. Nothing but sevens around here." Victoria observed as she, Heidi and Bree got up to follow us. The boys around them looked hurt.

As we walked I turned to them, mouthing, "You guys are tens," holding up my hands to show ten. They smiled, looking embarrassed. Good guys, just easily impressed.

We went down stairs and I caught a glimpse of Edward, Emmett and Jasper exiting the room. "Oh, there they are. But don't tell them I said anything, they'd kill me."

Victoria, Heidi and Bree darted off in their direction like a predator intent on prey.

"God, I really hope Edward, Jasper and Emmett are better than that." Angela said, frowning at where they had gone.

"I'm sure they are…the girls like them after all. Come on." Lily said, we followed her out into the kitchen.

We spotted them out in the garden, the girls didn't look too good.

EPOV

"Why don't we find that Sophia girl and ask her who they are? And more importantly _where _they are." Emmett suggested.

"And say what? Hey, we came here to see friends and now we want those girls instead. We'd sound like two year olds." Jasper pointed out.

"No, no it's not that we don't want Bella and the others." There was a pang in my stomach when I said her name. "We…we'd completely forgotten about the girls hadn't we?"

Jasper and Emmett realised I was right and looked angry with themselves.

"Let's go find them." I said. They both knew which set of girls I was talking about.

"Well, hello there." Someone said to me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I flinched at the abrupt contact. I looked down to see a red headed girl looking up at me. "I'm Victoria and you're hot."

I looked to Jasper and Emmett for help but they had their own problems, a blonde girl was attached to Emmett and a brown haired girl who looked slightly younger than the other two was with Jasper.

"What on earth do you want?" I asked as if she were threatening me, demanding things.

"You." She said, giving me a look I could only describe as crazed.

"Could you please let me go, I have a place I need to be. Oh, and could you ask your friends to let _my _friends go." I asked politely.

She looked genuinely confused, I didn't see what was so hard about that.

"But…" She said, unsure.

I gave her an unintentionally degrading pat on the head before prying myself from her grip. Jasper and Emmett escaped too.

We went to find Sophia, surely she would know where Bella, Rosalie and Alice were.

SPOV

Lily and Angela and I ran over to the others.

"Are they alright?" Lily asked, she bent down to check Alice's temperature.

"Just a bit sickly from the booze." Paul reassured us.

Angela moved Alice's legs onto her lap as she sat down next to Bella. "Are you okay, Bella?"

She muttered something unintelligible in response.

"What did she say?" Angela asked.

"I think she said something along the lines of: "No, Ange, obviously not." Seth rolled his eyes.

Angela narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

I sat down beside Rosalie, I shook her slightly. " Rose?"

"No, mom! Five more minutes." She mumbled, nestling closer to Bella.

"They _cannot _handle their drink." Blake observed, shaking his head.

"Looks that way." I sighed. "Right, time for bed, I guess."

The guys picked up the girls, Jacob taking Bella, Paul took Rosalie and Seth took Alice.

We were about to head off upstairs when I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett coming towards us, worried looks on their faces.

"Crap, those girls can't do I anything right!" I hissed, cursing them.

I whirled around, "Look, boys! Stars!"

Seth and Jacob turned immediately, Paul was slower, "Huh?" he said, turning belatedly with a shove from Angela and Lily. Blake acted as if he was showing them something in the sky.

"Hey." I said, lengthening it out, as they came towards us.

"Hi. Are- are they okay?" Jasper asked.

"Who?" Lily said, feigning obliviousness.

"You know who." Emmett said, craning around to try and see them.

We stared blankly at them, they stared back…that took up a few seconds.

"Look, we just want to know if those girls are okay." Edward said, sounding a little agitated.

I sighed with relief internally, they hadn't guessed.

I tried to distract them. "Alice, told me to tell you she's sorry. She and Rosalie had to take Bella home, she wasn't in very good shape." Damn, I hated lying to them.

Right on cue, Bella hiccupped behind us. I almost cringed.

They were diverted. "Is she alright?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, fine. Alice drove them all home. She was the designated driver."

I heard an almost unintelligible, "What did I do?" From behind us, which had originated from Alice.

"They drink?" Jasper asked.

I tapped Blake behind me, gesturing towards the house, he got the message and the boys filed in. I pressed my lips together before I said, "Not often."

"And you're sure they're alright? They got home okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I just phoned Alice, all fine." Angela smiled.

"Oh…you have Alice's number?" Jasper said sounding curious.

"Yeah, do you want it?" Lily asked. I turned to give her a murderous glare that they boys couldn't see.

"That'd be great." Jasper grinned.

As Lily rummaged through her bag for her phone my glare intensified, she ignored me. When she gave him the number I was surprised the stare was not causing her pain.

"Thanks." Jasper said, beaming.

"That's alright, now, if you would excuse us." Lily said. We went away from them, as soon as we got in the house Angela and I rounded on Lily.

"Ahhhh! Don't hurt me!" She cowered.

"What were you thinking!?" Angela asked.

"I panicked!" She told us, shielding herself with her hands.

"Stop that! We won't hurt you." Angela said pulling her arms down.

"Yet." I rectified. "Not with all these witnesses. Now, what are we going to do when he phones Alice and she mumbles drunkenly about the rodeo!?" My voice rose in pitch as I reached the end of my rant.

"The rodeo?" Lily questioned.

"Oh, just come on." I said, dragging her upstairs to where the boys had gone.

"I didn't give him her number, I gave him mine." She blurted as we walked. We stared at her. "I told you I panicked!"

I ran my hand from my forehead and into my hair.

"And what do you do when he calls?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I say: "Why, hello there Jasper, what can I do for you this fine day?" She demonstrated.

Angela and I did a double take, she sounded _exactly _like Alice.

"Impressive. Even though you sounded like a cross between a receptionist and an…exotic caller." I appraised. Angela giggled, so did Lily.

"Well, I'll figure it out. And then I'll tell Alice and she can get his number if she wants." She concocted.

"She can say she got a new phone!" Angela gasped at her own brilliance.

"Right!" Lily agreed.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I said as we walked into the guest room.

The girls were sprawled out on the bed and the boys were looking away from them determinedly.

Blake rushed up to Lily. "I didn't look, Lil. Didn't."

"Aw, my man." She praised him, wrapping her arm around him.

"Okay then," I walked over to the girls. "Girls, do you mind if the girls and I undress you for bed?"

"No, no. Go for it." Bella said waving her hand, brushing it off as nothing.

"She's drunk, she'd say that to anyone." Jacob laughed.

I turned to him. "Oh yeah? You ask then."

He smirked and came over. "Bella, do you mind if the guys and I undress you for bed?"

"No! GET OUT!" She said loudly, rolling away from him.

We were all in hysterics. Jacob stared at the wall as if she had just slapped him, but it looked as if he was dying to laugh.

I couldn't breath, I almost fell to the ground.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled as he helped me to balance my self.

"My life has been leading up to this moment." I choked out, still laughing.

"Okay, do like Bella says and get out!" Lily instructed, still giggling. Blake kissed her on the cheek as everyone left.

Angela, Lily and I quickly got the girls ready for bed, it was difficult, they protested when they had to move. I got them some of my clothes, T-shirts and whatever else could serve as bottoms, sweat pants and stuff. A little baggy on them but worked none the less.

Then we tucked them into bed like the good mothers we are.

"They owe us _big_." Lily sighed when we were finished.

"What time is it?" I Angela asked.

I scanned the room for a clock. "Ten thirty." I laughed.

We looked at the girls. "Aw, their first party and their missing it." Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll throw another one in a month or two. No one wants to miss one of _my _legendary bashes." I boasted haughtily. We laughed.

"Shut it." Bella, Rosalie and Alice mumbled at the same time.

We stared at them.

"Freaky." Lily whispered.

We left the girls to sleep, we left a note on the door that read…

_Dear, whoever-is-reading-this._

_If you go into this room we will break your face._

_Love, Sophia, Lily and Angela._

_Xxx_

When we went downstairs we saw that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were still there, they looked pretty unhappy.

"I feel really bad." Angela confessed.

"Me too." Lily agreed.

"Maybe we can cheer them up, come on." I said heading over to them. The girls didn't follow. "What's up?"

"Well, I don't want to leave Ben for too long." Angela said, guiltily.

"I haven't been to see Blake in a long time." Lily said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, fine. Off you go." I sighed.

"Thanks, Sophie." They both said, running off.

I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was alone. I didn't like being alone, I wasn't the same if I wasn't with friends. But then I realised, I'd be alone a lot from now on. Lily's got Blake, but I always had Ange…and now she has Ben. Bella, Rosalie and Alice have guys chasing after them, not to mention their very close friends, Jacob, Paul and Seth, it's only a matter of time before they pick someone.

Then where does that leave me?

"Hey." Someone said, making me jump.

"Sorry." Riley apologised as I turned to him. "You said you'd catch up with me later, we did play a game together, a very nice game, but still…it's later."

I raised an eyebrow, "That was an odd way of asking me to hang out."

We laughed.

"How about, hey! Let's hang out." He corrected himself.

"Sure." I said.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey.**

**I really liked this chapter. **

**I know there was a lack of Bella-ness and Alice-ness and Rosalie-ness, but I'll catch you up in the next chapter. (:**

**And I know some of you will be like:**

"**I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO MEET EACHOTHER AGAIN, WTF LIVVY!?"**

**BUT! If you thought **_**that **_**meeting would be good, wait until you see the **_**real **_**meet up.**

**Can you say college? Woop woop!**

…**I'm never doing that again.**

**Anyway. Soon a new permanent character (That I do not own) will be introduced.**

**All that's left to go before the meet up is prom. And then, I promise you, they will meet and both will be conscious! YEEEEEAAAAAH!!!**

**Okay, enough of that. Review, story alert, fave. All that Jasper. (I've decided that's to be my sign off from now on.)**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**

**P.S. Who has read The Host? It freaked me out! Not the story, that was the shizz, the names!**

**Stephenie said my name (Olivia) Yay! But there was a character called Lily. I was like sure, okay.**

**Then there was another at the end called Blake. I was like…omg freaky…**

**Then, there was one called Russell!!! (Another OC who may or may not be coming into B.E.) I was flipping out!**

**Right! Done, promise. BIBI! xxx**


	9. You want to start a what?

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

My head was spinning, there was a crack of light shining in through the curtain and I flinched away from it, I had _such _a head ache.

_What happened?_

I looked on either side of me. Rosalie was curled up in the bed covers, her breathing was loud, she must have had her mouth wide open. Alice clutched the pillow over her head, one of her legs was dangling over the edge of the bed.

I checked to see that I was dressed, I was, thank God. All of those T.V. shows make you believe that's how it works at parties…drunken escapades.

But wait, _were _there any drunken escapades?

I sat up and rested on my elbows, the room wasn't entirely familiar. I tried to get up carefully and walk down the middle of the bed and hop off. But of course not, I _am _Bella Swan after all.

My head was still dizzy and so I swayed and slipped back down onto the bed.

Rosalie woke up yelling, "Oh my God, who died!"

I felt my head squeeze from the noise.

Alice smacked Rosalie with a pillow to make her shut up, to which I was grateful.

"Is a little peace and quiet so much to ask?" She mumbled, looking up at us and massaging her forehead and temples.

"Where are we?" Rosalie asked, examining the room.

"I think this is Sophia's house." Alice said uncertainly.

"Hopefully." I said, brushing my hair from my eyes.

Rosalie gasped.

"Arg." Alice complained at the noise.

"It's eleven thirty." She told us.

"Crap." I said, jumping up and getting a punishment at the quick movement via my banging head ache. I made for the door.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, laying back on the pillow.

"This isn't our house, and we've slept in, doesn't that strike you as a tad disrespectful?" I asked.

"We were invited." Alice justified.

"Hmm." I went across to the curtains and thrust them open, Alice and Rosalie hissed at the light. Sheesh, what were they, vampires?

**(AN lol)**

I walked out of the room.

RPOV

"What can you remember?" I asked Alice while letting my head adjust to the lights that were burning my brain, or so it felt.

"We came to the party, we helped set up, Bella and Jacob had a heated discussion, you tried to kill me because I-" She stopped in her tracks as we both remembered.

She'd invited the boys.

"But- but they didn't even come right? What time did you tell them?" I asked.

"Eight O'clock." She said numbly.

"Yeah, see, eight O'clock, that's eight on the dot. They weren't there at that time, I remember that much." I recalled.

We were silent.

"We need to talk to the girls." Alice decided. I agreed. We scooted out of bed and dragged ourselves downstairs. I heard the sound of water running, Bella must have been in the bathroom. We heard chatter coming from the kitchen, as soon as we entered Angela, Lily and Sophia stopped talking, Angela was half way through lifting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Alice broke the silence, "Hey, girls. Late breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah. We just got the cleaning done first." Lily told her.

"You should have woken us up, we would have helped." I said, feeling ashamed that we'd done nothing.

"No, no, think nothing of it. You needed your sleep." Sophia said kindly, going back to her cereal.

"Thanks, girls." I said smiling.

"Okay." Alice said going over to them, getting down to business. "Where's Bella?"

"She's in the bathroom, I insisted she have a shower, she still looked pretty rough." She said not looking at us, focusing on the cereal. "You guys can have one too if you want."

"Thanks, that'd be great. But, first things first, what happened last night?" Alice asked as I leant in eagerly.

The girls looked up at us guiltily.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Y-you were drunk…we didn't have a clue what to do." Lily said anxiously.

"And we thought that you wouldn't want them to see you while you were smashed. So…" Sophia said look from one of us to the other.

"So…what?" I asked, mouth slightly agape.

"So-we-told-them-Bella-was-sick-and-that-you-drove-her-home." Angela said hurriedly.

Alice stared at them, so did I. Not because I were angry, as they seemed to interpret, but because that really wasn't as bad I had imagined.

"Is that it?" I asked, uneasily, fearing something worse.

They returned to a more natural state, looking perplexed.

"Look, just tell us everything that happened last night." Alice suggested.

Lily and Angela looked to Sophia, she looked alarmed and then she conceded to the fact that she had to be the one to tell the story.

"Well, you were drunk, they saw you singing, we were afraid they'd recognised you. So we- we got the boys to look after you- _our _boys- and we went to find…d-distractions."

"What _kind _of distractions?" Alice asked frowning slightly.

"Well…um…Bree?" She said it as if it were a question.

I gasped.

"And Heidi." Lily said, looking down.

Alice gasped.

"And Victoria." Angela said dismally.

Alice and I both gasped.

"What-how-why-why-why-why?" Alice asked placing her elbows on the counter and her hands upon her head. I stood there with my hands over my mouth.

Those girls were the sluts of the school, Emmett had already fallen for that bitch Jessica, how were these any different? Aside from the fact that our _current _school sluts were nicer…to us.

"We weren't thinking straight! We'd had some alcohol _ourselves _and nobody seems to recognise that!" Sophia justified.

"Soph, we had less than one can between the three of us." Lily reminded her as if she were being helpful.

Sophia didn't look at her but I'm sure I saw her eye twitch. "Still…that's a lot for us."

My hands had risen from my mouth to my eyes. I was on the verge of throwing myself onto the hardwood floor and blubbering like a baby. I heard a muffled _bump._

"But, they didn't want them!" Angela told us, perkily.

I looked up. I realised the bump had been Alice's head hitting the counter as she'd let herself drop onto it. She looked up. "They didn't?"

"No, they came out to us. They wanted to know where you were." Sophia smiled.

"What did you say?" Alice asked, more optimistic.

"That you were ill, that Bella was actually and that you drove her and Rosalie home, like Ange said." She nodded to me.

"And Jasper wanted your phone number." Lily offered.

Alice squeaked something close to, "Mahenfahum!"

I spoke on her behalf, "What did you do?"

"Well, Lily, being the genius she is didn't give him your number, oh no, she gave him hers." Sophia sighed.

"He's mine!" Alice yelped, looking betrayed.

"I know. I just panicked." Lily lowered her head. "But don't worry, if he phones you can tell him you got a new phone!"

"Yeah, yeah…I could do that…he asked for my number." Alice revelled turning to me. We both gave high pitched screams. The others laughed.

"What's with the screaming?" Bella asked as she entered to room, dressed in her outfit from the previous night.

"That was quick." Sophia said in a surprised tone.

"Didn't want to waste your water." She smiled. "So?"

"So, what?" Angela asked.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"Nothing much." I said indifferently.

"Angela got together with Ben." Lily announced. We all looked to Angela who smirked and shrugged.

"What!" Bella asked happily as the three of us went to her. "How? When?"

"After spin the bottle." She recalled, a dreamy look on her face.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You know…spin the bottle…we span the bottle." Sophia told us.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh, never mind. You _were _drunk off your asses." Sophia sighed.

"That would explain the splitting head ache." Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a bone to pick with you, missy." Sophia said to Bella sternly.

"What did I do?" She asked sounding apprehensive.

"Where have you been hiding that _amazing _singing voice?" Sophia asked curiously, scooting her chair over to her.

"_What_? Me? You've got the wrong girl." Bell laughed it off.

Come to think of it, I'd never heard Bella sing before.

"Oh no I don't. You did karaoke and-"

"No!" Bella cried, burying her face in her hands. Alice and I fell into a fit of hysterics, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"The three of you seemed pretty insistent." She told her. This cut Alice and I short, we stopped laughing and began to gape at her.

"Relax, you were pretty good. But, Bella! You were incomparable."

"Really? Incomparable? I _highly _doubt that." Bella said looking at Sophia like she had psychological problems.

"Well, you were. And _that's _why I think we should start a band." She suggested with glee.

"_What!" _Bella asked, eyes wide. "You want to start a _what_? Seriously, you _have _known me as long as I think you have, right?"

"Come on! It'll be great, I'll play the guitar, Alice and Rose will rock the base and drums and you'll-"

"Hand out T-Shirts? Sounds great." Bella chipped in, we all laughed.

"But come on, can't you appreciate the prospect of it?" Sophia went on with a dreamy look on her face.

"Sophia's right! You'll be great and Ange and I can be your managers." Lily nodded grinning.

"This is insane!" Bella burst out, looking to Alice and I for assistance.

"Not too insane." Alice said quietly after pondering for a while.

Bella stared at her, open mouthed and then looked up at me.

"I agree. It wouldn't be _such _a bad thing would it? You know, perfecting our talent, getting all the attention would be a bonus too. Oh, and not to mention collages like that sort of thing." I justified.

"Collages?" She said, suddenly more attentive.

"Yeah, music scholarships." Sophia said eagerly, sensing that Bella was mulling it over.

"That would be…helpful." Bella agreed.

"Oh my goodness. Does that mean we're doing this?" Sophia was beside herself.

"Um, okay." Bella said, thinking.

I knew that Bella was worrying about tuition fees for collage, her family wasn't that wealthy. Alice and I were fine, my parents bought me a gym and Alice's are getting her a Porsche for her birthday after all. But Renee doesn't like to stay in one job for too long and Charlie's salary was cut since he went from Forks' Chief of Police to a lower ranking cop in Seattle. I knew she would want to so this now.

"When do we get started?" Bella asked determined.

"You practice using that voice of yours." Sophia instructed. "And we'll figure out some songs."

"I could get some vocal lessons." Bella mused.

We discussed what being a band would involve while we got ourselves ready, most of us still woozy, and Sophia dropped us all home informing us that we were going out again later.

BPOV

I stumbled through the door. Awesome… I was still dizzy.

"Bella." My mom called from the living room. Darn it, I was hoping to rush up to my room and get sorted.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied, walking towards her voice.

"Come and see this." Dad called.

I walked into the living room and looked at them, but I did a double take. When I looked around I saw my aunt Amelia, my uncle Christian and (best of all) my cousin-

"Renesmee!" I screamed in a falsetto.

"Bella!" She squeaked back and we ran to each other and hugged.

I couldn't believe it! Oh my Ness! I hadn't seen her in what felt like years…okay it was a couple of months but that was because we moved so far away.

"I can't believe this!" I repeated out loud for everyone's benefit.

"We were in town!" Ness told me as we both tried to calm ourselves. "Okay, by "in town" I meant drove hours to get here…"

"Don't exagerate, Olympia isn't _that _far." I said.

We both giggled.

Then I tore myself from Nessie and went to greet my aunt and uncle. Amelia was my mom's sister, she had Renesmee a year after my mom had me. She, my mom, Ness and me were all scarily alike, we could be quadruplets.

When I turned back around I saw that Ness was appraising me, I questioned her with my eyes, she merely raised her eye brows cheekily.

"I can see you girls need to catch up, we'll talk to you later, Bella." My uncle smiled at me.

"Thanks, uncle C." I said appreciatively. I hugged my parents seeing as I hadn't seen them since the day before and then tugged Ness from the room.

As we walked up the stairs she turned to me, "What is up with _this_?"

"With _what_?" I asked, clueless.

"Um…maybe…" She gestured to my…well, all of me. "All of _that_!"

"Oh, _that_." I nodded.

"Yes, _th-_" She stopped herself before she could stress another word. "How?"

I explained to her all about the work Rose, Alice and I had been putting into _this_.

"Ooooh! What are Rose and Alice like?" She asked expectantly.

"Not to sound selfish," I said as I plonked down on the end of my bed and she took her usual wicker chair. "But, what about me?"

"Oh, so you need _confirmation _that you look good now? Wow, how conceited. You said you did this for yourself, not anyone else." She said, her eyes boring into me.

"Of course I did it for myself. And Rose and Alice. And stop putting an emphasis on words!" I laughed, nudging her with my foot.

She waited for a beat and then said, "You look stunning, Bella." I tried to stop a smile escaping. "In my opinion you always have."

"Oh, ha ha ha! Says the pretty one." I scoffed.

Ness had always been beautiful. When we were toddlers, she was the cutest, when we were kids, she was the prettiest and know that we were teenagers, she was the just in a league of her own.

"Be that way, if you must. So, how are things with Edward?" She asked me.

"Oh, we've been dating for a while now." I said.

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"What do you think, Ness?" I said sarcastically. I didn't really like using "Ness", her name was Renesmee, she shouldn't shorten it like that. Plus, it sounded like the loch ness monster, she was anything but, she was so beautiful. Listen to me, going on and on about her, but I don't know, it's weird, it's like we're more than cousins…sisters…no more than that even, it was almost maternal.

"Well, don't worry about it. You two are meant to be." She said, no hint of humour upon her face.

I sighed and lay on the bed. "Sure, keep thinking that, Nessie. When you grow up and realise that that's bull, I'll be right here."

She got up and nudged me over, lying next to me.

"I'm serious. You are." She said.

"You just have him, you're prettier anyway." I huffed.

"Ew, Bella. No, just no. He is _definitely_ not my type." I felt her shudder next to me. "And if you don't stop downing on yourself I'm getting in the car and driving back up to Olympia."

She rested a hand on my arm and I looked at her.

"If only you could see yourself through another's eyes. You'd see…" She trailed off and looked away, her eyes landed on my mirror. "Look here."

She began to drag me up, towed across me across my room and placed me in front of the mirror.

"Look at it, memorise it, eat it!" She said.

"How do you plan on making me eat a mirror?" I inquired.

"Look _into _the mirror, brain box." She instructed.

I looked, I saw. But I didn't get what she saw, she'd always said I'd been beautiful. Even when I obviously wasn't. Even now, I didn't see the new me, the new body, the new looks. Edward had left my self esteem shattered. Confidence in myself was erratic, it came and went. When I thought of Edward, it shot straight out of me.

"Alright, I can see it's not getting through to you. Let me put it in perspective for you… how many guys have asked you out if your new school?" She looked politely interested, I could see a smile playing on her lips.

I was distracted, so I muttered, "Um, like fift-" I stopped myself.

She started to giggle.

"Oh, whatever. We're done with the pep talk. Let's get ready." I said, turning to scrounge out some clothes from my wardrobe to wear.

"Ready for?" She asked, excitedly.

Oh, right. I hadn't told her. " We're all going bowling."

"I'm invited?" She asked.

"You even have to ask, why?" I chuckled.

"Yay!" There she was, back in her usual care-free mode. She gave me a hug.

"Alright, I'm gonna get ready. Amuse yourself, child." I said gesturing to the room.

I headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was in my robe, getting my hair done, Ness volunteered. After makeup I got dressed, nothing special, jeans and a T shirt. Ever since we decided to start the band I was thinking of trying a rock look.

My phone went and I snatched it up as I shoved a piece of hair from my face. "Hello?"

"Hey, guess whoooooo?" She asked, despite the fact that she knew I saw her name on the screen.

"Well, it's an annoying piercing sound so, I'm gonna say Sophia." I joked.

She gasped on the other end to the phone. "I'm offended, in case you couldn't tell by my exaggerated gasp."

"I got that. Don't worry your voice is lovely, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to invite Jacob tonight." She asked.

I paused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You _do _remember, right?"

"I remember my little tiff with him, yes."

"So, I thought it'd be best to let you call it. Since I invited you first."

"Hmm, yeah. Alright, I'll do it."

"You're gonna invite him?" She asked surprised.

"I'm not afraid to talk to him, I wont ignore him like he does me." I said stiffly.

"Good for you, Bella. But he was worried about you last night." She said.

"Really, how? No. Scratch that, I don't care." I said shaking my head.

"If you're sure. See you later. Shall I pick you up?"

"Yeah, see you. And no, if I drive, I wont be able to drink." I joked. "And I have to make sure Ness get's there safely with me."

"Oh, Renesmee's coming? Great! I can't wait to meet her, the way you rave about her."

"Cool, see you soon." I smiled down the phone, and hung up.

"I'm gonna meet Bella's cool senior friends." Ness sang from the mirror as she checked her makeup.

I laughed. Then the laughter ceased as I picked up the phone to call Jacob.

"Hey." He said, in a small voice. He knew it was me.

"Hi, you coming out tonight?" I asked impassively.

"Um, I think I've got stuff to do." He said shiftily.

"You're gonna sit on your butt all night, that's the stuff." I said, more anger than was necessary in my voice.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" He asked.

"I want you to join us for a night out."

"No, you don't." He grumbled.

"Yes, I do." And despite the attitude in my voice, I did.

"Well, I have to stay home tonight anyway. See you in school." And with that, he hung up.

I gaped at the phone.

I turned to see Renesmee to see her lying on the bed, facing me, her hands propping up her chin. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Tell me." She mouthed.

"Nothing to tell." I said stiffly, tossing the phone on the nearest chair.

**Hey, gals and…gals I assume. Although, who knows? If you're a guy speak up! :L**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the aftermath of the party. **

**And I want you to know that if you have any requests or ideas, constructive ideas, then let me know via a review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love from,**

**Livvy. x**


	10. Overdramatic Friends

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

BPOV

"_All I wanted was you-"_

My voice cracked and I trailed off, I'd been trying to reach that note for so long. I turned to the others.

Sophia let fingers slide down the guitar strings as I gave up. Rosalie cut off her drumming. Alice ceased playing the bass. Angela and Lily gave looks of disappointment.

"I suck. I can't do it." I said, shaking my head.

"You were so close that time." Lily said encouragingly.

"She's right." Sophia said, I turned to her, she must have sensed my despondency. "Maybe we should take five." She set her guitar on it's stand.

"Great." I nodded. I led them out of my garage and into my kitchen. I went to my fridge, "Sustenance anyone?"

We made ourselves some sandwiches and took bottles of water.

"Thanks, Bella." Angela said. Everyone else mumbled in agreement as they ate.

There had been a weird divide between us lately, well, not in a negative sense, more like a distinction. Lily was still happy with Blake, Angela and Ben's relationship was flourishing, and Sophia had been seeing Riley for while now. But Alice, Rosalie and I hadn't heard a thing from Jasper, Emmett and Edward since the whole party fiasco. An we definitely weren't interested in any other guys, stupid love sickness.

"Hey, Lily." Alice said, Lily looked up at her. "You haven't heard anything from…Jasper have you?"

Lily looked sheepish. "Um, no…I'm sorry." Alice went back to her food.

"W-why don't we…I mean…we could…" Angela began, she looked as if she were looking to the others for help. "Maybe we could go and visit them."

The three of us looked up at them, just short of gaping.

"I don't see what's so gob smacking about it." Sophia sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"They don't want u-" I began.

"I know, I know. That's what you think…" Sophia said, "But then why would they come all the way up here?"

"Guilt." The three of us said immediately. We'd discussed this many a time.

Lily made a noise of annoyance, "I can't believe you guys can't see how amazing you are."

That was easy for them to say, who had boy friends around here?

"How's everything going with the guys?" Rosalie asked Sophia and Angela, slyly changing the subject.

Angela jumped right into the subject, "Well, Ben is the perfect boy friend as I knew he'd be, even though he makes me watch badly dubbed samurai films." She giggled.

"Soph?" Alice asked.

Sophia removed her gaze from the table top, she seemed like she had been thinking hard about something. "Hm? Oh, right yeah, it's all good."

"It's all good?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah, what was I supposed to say?"

"How about, oh, he's awesome, he lights up my life." Alice suggested.

"Okay then, that." She shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Angela asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

She started to say something, but as she looked up again and saw all of our scrutinizing faces, she started over. "It's fine, he's everything a boy friend should be, he's kind, he treats me well. But I can't help but thinking that…there isn't a spark…shouldn't there be a spark?"

Although Alice, Rosalie and I couldn't exactly give our opinions, I knew that's we'd all felt that sort of spark with our boys.

_Our boys. _I mentally scoffed.

But to differentiate, we'd not felt anything like it otherwise, not with anyone.

Angela and Lily on the other hand knew all about it, "Sometimes it can kick in after a while." Angela offered, smiling reassuringly.

"I have an idea, why don't we triple?" Lily beamed at the thought.

"Triple?" Sophia questioned.

"Triple date, it'll be fun." Lily explained. Then at the same time, their eyes turned to look at us peripherally.

"Guys, it's fine, we're fine." Alice laughed, shaking her head. Rosalie and I agreed.

Sophia seemed to perk up a bit, " Well, I think we've done enough band practice for the day, shall we study?"

"We shall." I said getting up and taking everyone's dishes.

"And then if you want we can hit the gym, that's what I call a fulfilling day." Rosalie chimed.

Sophia, Angela and Lily were also welcome to use Rosalie's gym, of course. We all agreed with her and after I was helped with the dishes by Lily and Alice, I washed, Lily dried, Alice put away seeing as she knew where everything went as well as me, we headed off to study for our finals.

EPOV

I just felt empty, my friends and I… and that made no sense. It was all over those girls! Those…I can't even bare to criticise them because there was nothing to criticise…they were awesome. _She _was awesome.

But she didn't want to know.

_Flashback- The night of the party_

"_Let's just go home, there's nothing interesting here." Emmett griped, disappointed at not getting to see Rosalie I supposed. _

_We were heading for the door when three boys stepped in front of us, they were about our age. _

"_May we help you?" I asked, perplexed. _

"_Yeah, I've got a way you can do that, stay away from them." The burliest one said, he had short dark hair and dark skin, I was sure I'd seen him somewhere else during the night._

"_What?" Jasper asked, surprised at his manner. _

"_We care too much about those girls for you to hurt them anymore." The smaller and younger one said. _

"_Are you talking about-" Emmett began._

"_Rosalie, Alice and Bella, yes." Said the other one, he was the oldest. _

_As he mentioned them, my insides flipped. Bella. _

"_You can't decide who they can and can't talk to." I retaliated._

"_Yeah, but they can. They didn't want to see you tonight." The leader said. _

"_What?" Jasper said. "But…Alice invited us."_

"_She didn't think you'd actually show." The youngest said. "She just did it because she wanted to be the bigger person."_

"_That's not true, Alice is my friend." I defied. _

"_Would she really be your friend after what you did to her, and Rosalie and Bella?" The leader asked with his eyebrow crooked as if I were acting infantile. _

"_Think about it. And like we said, stay away." The oldest one emphasized before they walked away. Leaving the three of us stood there, dumbfounded. _

Present time

If you really think about it, I don't know why they didn't do it sooner.

So, Jasper, Emmett and I were focusing on our finals and trying to numb our feelings.

BPOV

"Please, put your pens down." A voice resounded through the hall.

Finally, I'd finished this exam about twenty minutes ago.

The examiners collected our papers in, this period was supposed to be spent in the same silence as the entire exam, but it doesn't help to have _very _distracting friends_._

While the examiner's back was turned, Alice was looking at me and grinning, I'd noticed in my peripheral vision, I smirked. Rosalie was sat in front of me, she leant back and stared at me, I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. I looked to my left to avert their gaze but when I turned I saw that Lily was looking at me while biting her lower lip in an expression that wildly reminded me of _SpongeBobSquarePants_.

I didn't even laugh, I _snorted_. Right in the middle of the hall, the examiner looked at me, I grabbed a tissue that I'd kept on my desk and pretended to dab my nose. When I looked back at the others they were facing the front innocently. I swear I could see Sophia and Angela's shoulders shuddering with repressed laughter a couple of rows away.

"You can leave." The examiner droned, obviously tired of doing this for the umpteenth time.

Everyone sprang up from their seats and lunged for their bags at the back of the hall, proceeding to scurry out of the hall. As soon as we were out of the hall I virtually attack Alice, Rosalie and Lily.

"What is your deal!" I asked as I finished.

"We were bored." Rose shrugged, "Besides, that was the last exam, we did it girls!"

We cheered and high fived each other.

"Okay, girls, I'm going to catch up with you later." Sophia said, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, alright, where are you off to?" I asked her.

"Nowhere…really. It's not important." She shrugged, trying to make a hasty exit.

Alice grabbed her arm before she could escape, "Spill."

"Nothing _to _spill." She replied, slipping from Alice's grip deftly.

"You can tell us, Soph." I encouraged her.

"You guys are such worriers, it's nothing, I'm just meeting Riley, if that's alright with you." She rolled her eyes.

"Ooh!" We sang.

"Shut up, so are you going to be anywhere later?" She asked.

"Funny you should mention that, I thought a little celebratory meal was in order. Hard Rock, anyone?" Lily asked grinning. We all agreed, I mean, it's nice to treat yourself once in a while. Sophia then left.

"I wonder what the rush was." I pondered.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just eager to see him I suppose." Angela suggested.

I still wasn't speaking to Jacob, but we'd invited him and the boys along with us anyway. He was so stubborn, he wouldn't budge so much as to even apologise. But there were bigger things than Jacob to worry about. Which is saying something, because Jacob's pretty darn big.

I'd been accepted into Dartmouth.

_Yes! _That _is _a problem. Neither my parent's savings, or mine, or both of them combined could pay for my tuition fees. So, Rosalie, Alice, Lily, Angela, Jacob _and _Sophia would be heading off there, and I'd be stuck in some community college. That thought made me shudder, literally.

It had caused me nights of crying and stress, but I'd kept it all inside, the other's didn't know how upset I was. Well, then again, they'd made up for it in their own way.

Rosalie had burst into tears when I'd told her, Angela knee's had shook, she had to sit down, Lily had screamed out loud and then proceeded to cry on Rosalie's shoulder. Sophia had said the word "no" over and over again countless times, I wasn't sure if she was telling me "no" or denying the situation, when I next saw her she was laying face down on the sofa. And then there was Alice. Thinking back on it, it made me laugh. She'd stared at me for several minutes, then she'd grabbed her bag and threw all the money she could find at me, eventually the others had to restrain her.

My friends aren't overdramatic at all…

Besides, I wasn't taking money from anyone…especially not like that.

We'd decided to walk home, I was left alone once Alice and I had arrived at her house and she went in, I lived further along.

As I walked I didn't take much notice of what was going on around me, but something caught my eye. Riley was walking along across the street. I abruptly felt awkward, I could act as if I didn't see him…but then what if he saw me and thought I was being rude? I could always-

"Bella!" He called, giving a small wave.

"Hey!" I called back belatedly. We dithered there for a moment, both unsure of what to do. He eventually crossed over to my side.

"Uh, hey. Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Home." I said, I didn't know how to expand on that.

"Cool." He nodded. How was it cool? He put his hands into his jean pockets and rocked back and forth slightly.

"I thought you'd be with Sophia." I said suddenly, glad that I'd finally thought of a topic of conversation that didn't involve shoe laces.

"Huh? Oh, no. I Haven't seen her today." He said, seeming to eye me more carefully.

"Oh, right, well she said she was, so…" I trailed off.

"What?" He asked. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have brought this up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know…that was the point, I thought she was with you." I said slowly, feeling edgy.

He made a sound close to a growl and span around, walking away from me, "Later." Was all he said.

I stared after him. "Rude." I mumbled before heading home once again.

I was relieved when it was finally time to go out, I didn't like being alone lately. Alice, Paul, Seth, Lily, Blake and I were standing outside the Hard Rock Café waiting for the others when Sophia showed up.

"Hey, Soph." Blake said as she came up to us.

She smiled at us and then her expression was stern as she looked at me.

I grinned innocently.

"So…I hear you saw Riley today." She said in an unnervingly conversational tone.

I tried to look as if I was scanning my day in my mind before I said, "Oh!" dumbly.

"Oh!" She said too, looking politely expectant.

"Yeah." I said.

We continued to stare at each other.

"This is getting kind of creepy-" Blake said, interrupted.

"What on _earth _did you tell him!" She asked desperately.

"I just asked him where you were! You said you'd be with him! I was so confused…." I said defensively.

"Calm down, Bella. I'm not mad…at _you_." She corrected. "He just freaked out a bit." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Of course, yeah. It's just…Riley has the tendency to be slightly…jealous." She said nonchalantly.

"The nerve of that guy, being protective over his girlfriend." Blake said sarcastically, pulling Lily closer to his side.

"No, this is…never mind. The only reason I said I was hanging out with him today was because…well, I'll wait until everyone gets here." She said. Towards the end of her sentence she could stop a grin from spreading across her lips.

"You can't do that to us!" Alice rasped suddenly. Everyone span round to look at her, except myself.

"She hates being left out of secrets." I explained.

"I'm sure the others will be here in a mo-" Sophia shrugged.

Alice had Rosalie on speed dial, "Rose, where the hell are you?" Rosalie's voice was muffled on the other end. "Well, were you _in _the car accident?" Alice asked. Rosalie replied quickly. Alice continued, "So get your ass over here!"

"She's such a charmer." Lily laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Angela said as she and Ben arrived.

"Yeah! Now Jacob…" Alice said as she searched her phone.

After Alice had a screaming match with Jacob on the phone, he promised to get a move on. About five minutes later, he and Rosalie showed up. I was tenaciously ignoring Jacob.

"Hey." Alice acknowledged them, then she turned to Sophia expectantly.

"Inside first." She said, heading in.

"Awwww!" Alice groaned impatiently, shoving us all in.

"If you don't calm down they'll kick us out! Remember what happened in that diner we used to eat at?" Rosalie reminded her.

"Darn right I got excited, they had a half off special on apple pie." Alice reminisced happily.

After the waiter courteously showed to our table and we ordered our drinks, soft drinks of course, Alice badgered Sophia into revealing her news.

"Alright. Well, this is both good news and bad news…well, it depends on your outlook." She said, I was confused. "You'll see what I mean. So, I've been talking for weeks on end with people about scholarships." She gave me a meaningful look, I instantly paid more attention. "And I'd been told about a great one for the musically talented. So, I got in touch with them, they were interested in our band."

Everyone was extremely excited by that point, there were giggles and nudges of encouragement.

I tried to keep my head, "What, do we just apply, or…?"

"Well, I kind of already…applied on our behalf, I mean what do we have to lose? Plus, there was a set time limit, this was an exception really." She said, looking slightly apologetic, particularly to me.

"No, this is what I wanted." I assured her, "Continue."

"Okay, so they need to see for them selves if we're good enough, they're sending some scouts over next Wednesday." She said, there were more excited noises. "But, it has to take place in a venue, with an audience, so I figured, the talent show at the community hall."

My face dropped.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be too thrilled about that part." She pressed her lips together, fretting.

"It's just…a scout is one thing…an audience…" I worried.

"I find that performing in front of one person is more difficult, you know, the intimacy of it, a crowd full of anonymous people is way better." Rosalie rationalized.

"I'm not good enough…I…I…" I fretted.

"Not good enough." Jacob scoffed. I turned to him, ready to attack. "You've got the best voice I've ever heard."

I began to retaliate, but then I realized he was paying me a compliment, he'd said it in such an aggressive way that it confused me. I faltered, "Um…thank you."

He nodded and then went back to looking directly at Sophia as if she were talking to him.

"He's right, Bella. I wouldn't _let _you sing if I didn't think you were outstanding. I'm picky like that." She smiled. "Now, we just need a little practice and then we'll be ready."

"But the note…I can't hit it." I shook my head in dismay.

"We'll work on it with you." Rosalie said, placing a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Alright?" Alice said, who was on my other side.

"Alright." I said after a while.

The table suddenly broke into lively chatter again, Sophia leant over to me.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to wait, that's why I tried to cover it up." She said.

"We could have waited." Alice said, shrugging her shoulders. Sophia, Rosalie and I gave her a look. "What?" She asked uneasily.

"Everything's going to be fine, let's just enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Sophia suggested, taking a sip from her glass.

"Hell, yeah!" Lily cried unexpectedly. We all chuckled and rose our glasses.

**Okay! I know, it's been a while, I owe you guys big, so I'm going to try and get my next chapter up asap!**

**Bearing in mind that Eclipse opens in the UK tomorrow, so I'll be distracted and so will all of the readers in the UK…**

**BUT! Still, I'll do my best. Hope you liked the chapter. You probably loaaaathe Jacob, Paul and Seth…but it's not their fault! They're love struck! :L**

**Don't worry btw, all we have to go now is concert and prom…which I may merge into a single chapter and then….DUN DUN DUN! I'll leave you to read into the "dun dun dun". (:**

**Love from,**

**Livvy.**


	11. A One Two Three Four!

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer and she rocks so why anyone want to steal her work!**

**Please read and review. As strange as it sounds I like reviews, I know weird right?**

**_Chapter title inspired by Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World! :)_  
**

BPOV

I was in the dark corner of a dark place, not the best idea seeing as I wanted to feel _better_. I was trembling, I could feel a bead of nervous sweat falling down my forehead, I didn't wipe it away, because my hands were wrapped tightly around myself, holding myself together.

I didn't realise I was hyperventilating. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this!

JacobPOV

Paul, Seth and I glanced around the auditorium as we walked in, we were handed programmes and we took our seats. We were relatively early, so we got to the front. There was a low buzz of chatter.

I leant up to see if I could catch Bella walking behind stage. Nothing.

I really wished that I could have caught her before this, reconciled with her. But that was almost impossible with all of her and the girl's devoted practice, which no-one besides Lily and Angela was invited to attend.

I gave a huff at the thought.

"Alright, Jake?" Seth asked as he looked over my head, not really paying attention.

"Uh, yeah- I think I'll just-" I stopped when I saw Sophia walk past us, looking through the crowd, agitated. "Soph?" I called.

She turned in my direction, she was distracted as she walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"We can't find Bella." She said in one breath.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "What do you mean, is she hurt or-?"

"No, no I don't think so…no she isn't." She said resolutely. "She's just nervous."

"Nervous is probably an understatement! You shouldn't have pushed her into doing this." I said, towing her along with me as I looked for Bella.

"_Pushed her? _She _wanted _this, if she hadn't been up for it do you think for a _second _that I would have made her do it?" She said fiercely.

"Well, what do you call this? She's so terrified of going on that she's hiding from everyone, from her friends." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah, because you've been such a good friend to her lately!" She scoffed as we turned into a school corridor and looked through the windows of the doors on either side. "You were her _first _friend here, you're her rock and you've let her down. All over jealousy."

"I'm _not _jealous, I ju-" I began, but she interrupted my babble.

"Okay, just stop right there." She said quietly, the corridor was dark, it was almost…unnerving. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think Bella is, any of us?"

"Of course no-" Cut off again.

"Then stop insulting our intelligence by acting like you don't lov-" She stopped, uncertain for a moment, "…feel for her. You can't stand the idea of her with anyone else, that's why you _exude _animosity to every guy that even looks at her, which by the way, I'm pretty sure is partly the reason she nor the others have boyfriends."

"Stop making false accusations and let's find her." I said, marching on.

"Oh!" She laughed, slightly crazed. "_False accusations!_ Really?"

I didn't respond, I walked ahead, but when I didn't hear her hurried footsteps following me or another one of her sardonic quips, I turned back. She was glaring at me, I could tell even in the dim light. She shook her head and then quickly went the way we had come.

"Where are you going? We have to find Bella, Soph!", I felt a pang of guilt when her pace quickened. "Soph?"

I ran after her, catching up with her easily, "Soph?", she ignored me so I grabbed her shoulders and carefully turned her to look at me. "Soph, stop ignoring me, it doesn't suit you."

She seemed to press her lips together in preparation before she spoke, "What Jacob? So, you can ignore what I say, but the second I try to turn the tables-?"

"I ignored you, yeah, but that was before I knew you were upset." I said. In the light of the open door next to us I could see the set jaw and averted gaze that trademarked her sorrow.

"It's getting late and Bella is still missing." She tried to shrug out of my hold.

"Hold it. Would you stop worrying about everyone else for _one _second?" I said. She still didn't look at me, "Look at us…we're both being so distant with one another…you know you're my best friend right? But you can't tell Seth and Paul because they'll get jealous."

"I can't tell Seth and Paul because they'll get jealous." She said in unison with me, slightly choked. I'd said it to her enough times that she'd now committed it to memory.

"When this is all done, you and I need to have a chat about everything that's been going on." I told her, smiling. "Especially this Riley character…I don't trust him."

She laughed, "Did I expect any different?"

I hugged her, resting my cheek on the top of her head. Sophia was like a sister to me, of course I already had two but it was nice to be the older brother for once.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes as we pulled away, she missed one tear which I took care of for her.

"Alright, I'll look down the next corridor, you take a look behind stage, just tell them I said it was cool." She said as she made her way down the corridor.

"Whoa, famous." I chuckled.

"Shut up." her voice echoed. And then she was gone.

There wasn't much of a problem getting behind the stage, the guy who put on "guard" duty looked that he would have been easily swayed with a donut or a fist if he'd declined. I'm not violent…just protective, Bella was missing, that was my number one priority.

I don't know what I would do if she actually went missing for real, scour the city for her probably. Maybe even the country.

I froze. I could hear something. A faint…sobbing…

I stepped back, to my left was a storage room. I opened it cautiously.

Yes, it was sobbing. Yes, it was Bella.

I grabbed a torch from the nearest shelf before I closed the door behind me. I didn't want to draw attention to the room. I scanned the room with the small light. And there she was, behind a box with her knees brought up to her chest, her forehead resting on her arms.

"Bella." I sighed with relief.

She didn't look up.

"What are you trying to do? Scare me to death!" I scolded her.

She lifted her head to that just her eyes were visible, rimmed with tears.

"Why would you care? I bet you'd like it if were really gone." She sniffled.

I knelt down beside her. "You know that's not true."

"Admit that you don't like me, don't worry, it's fine, no one else will after I let them all down because I'm not doing the show." She sobbed.

"Will you _please _just forget about this whole show thing? Why is it no one looks out for number one anymore? Look, Bella. I couldn't care less if you don't do this show, neither could Sophia. Do you think I came in here to tell you that you're a disappointment? Because if you did then that'll be what disappoints me."

I sat down next to her.

"Bella, I came to find you because I was worried about _you, you're _well being."

She looked down again. "Why?"

"Why? _Why?" _I shook my head. "Bella, do you even remember why we were arguing?"

"Because you ignored me for a whole day and then at the party you shouted at m-" She recited from memory.

"Okay, silly question. I was stupid, childish. I was just jealous and angry." I explained.

"You're telling me your personal faults and emotions but you aren't discussing why you had them in the first place." She said, muffled by her arm.

I groaned. "Bella, don't you get how much I care for you?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you do."

I looked at her in silence until she looked up at me, I tried to convey my feelings for her. What was the point in saying it out loud when she knew full well what I was feeling. She just wouldn't admit it, she wouldn't admit her own feelings either.

BPOV

What was Jacob trying to infer? I guess I had to accept that he _liked _me but…was he saying that he…felt more.

"Jacob…" I said. Where was I hoping to go with that?

"You don't have to say anything, Bella." He assured me. "Right now, I just think you should go home and relax. I'll take you if you want. It's okay if you can't do this."

_It's okay if you can't do this. _

"_You'll never be anything, Swan." Tanya spat at me._

"_You're the ugliest things I've ever seen." Lauren crowed as she walked past. _

"_Don't even bother trying." Jessica said spitefully._

"…_They're the weakest girls in school." "…midge, fatty, four-eyes!" "…Three witches.." "…these messes." "As if you could…" "No way could you…" "Stop." "Can't." "Don't." _

"_Whatever we do, we do for ourselves and each other."_

"I can do it." I said resolutely. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What? Bella, you don't know what you're saying-"

"Oh no, I know _exactly _what I'm saying." I stumbled to my feet with the help of Jacob. "I can do this, I can do _anything _I set my mind to. I can be whoever I want. I can get into college. I can do this show."

I leant up and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek.

I marched out of the store room with a confused but elated Jacob right behind me.

SPOV

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

I took a deep breath and then stepped out from behind the long curtain onto the blindingly bright stage. What seemed like millions of eyes stared at me from out in the contrastingly dark audience.

I cleared my throat, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to tell you that our band will not be perf-" I gave a small gasp that multiplied by the microphone I was speaking into as something brushed my back. The audience chuckled in unison.

I turned to see Jacob's hand disappearing behind the curtain. That better not have been a feeble joke.

"I'm sorry, just one second." I asked of the audience.

They burst into murmurs as I slipped behind, onto the curtain concealed stage.

"What are you-?" I asked but I stopped when I saw Bella standing there grinning at me. Alice and Rosalie were back from searching for Bella, obviously. I wondered fleetingly which one of them had found her. I also wondered what had made her so suddenly eager to do the show. But as I said, it was fleeting.

I went forward to Bella and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I almost sobbed.

"Save that for later, let's just get ready now!" Bella laughed as I was shoved towards my Strat. Lily, Angela and Jacob wished us luck before hurrying off the sage. Rosalie took her place on the drums upstage centre, Alice stood with base in hand, adjacent to me, stage left, I was stage right. And Bella stood behind the curtains, awaiting her cue.

A part of me couldn't believe this was actually happening. But another, much louder part of me was screaming "let's do this!"

I started to play the intro, my hands glided across the strings. I was so used to this song by now. I looked over at Alice, playing the bass.

And then Bella began to sing.

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out thereI'll beg you nice from my kneesAnd when the world treats you way too fairlyIt's a shame I'm a dreamAll I wanted was youAll I wanted was you_

I grinned at Rosalie as she joined in on the drums, I started playing power chords. Bella turned to look at us quickly, she was nodding her head in time with the music.

Then it slowed again._I think I'll pace my apartment a few timesAnd fall asleep on the couchAnd wake up early to black and white re-runsThat escaped from the mouthOh-Oh_

Then it got heavy again. _All I wanted was youAll I wanted was you_

I was so proud of Bella for reaching those notes…but I was dreading the biggest one. _She can do it, I know she can. _I thought.

_All I wanted was youAll I wanted was you_

I played my little solo and then palm muted. You could tell it was all leading up to something. _I could follow you to the beginningAnd just relive the startAnd maybe then we'll remember to slow downTo all of our favourite parts_

Rosalie, Alice and I stopped. We couldn't stop ourselves from looking at Bella, who held onto the mike with both hands and sang:

_All I wanted was you!_

Rosalie, Alice and I slammed down on our instruments. She'd done it! That was amazing! I even laughed out loud, fortunately it could not be heard over the music. _All I wanted was youAll I wanted was youAll I wanted was youAll I wanted was you_

As soon as we hit our last notes we all looked at each other, laughing. That was the best we'd ever done! I could hear the audience applauding in the background, when I turned most were on their feet, clapping and whooping. I could see Lily, Angela, Jacob, Paul and Seth cheering. But I couldn't see Riley…he said he'd be here.

BPOV

I couldn't believe we'd just done that. I mean, I'm stunned.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled to me over the applause as we all met in the middle. "You nailed it!"

"It was all you!" Alice agreed.

"Come on! You guys rocked!" I replied, the audience just wouldn't quiet.

"Bella, give yourself a little credit. That was amazing, I think I might cry!" Sophia laughed. She faced the audience and nudged us to do the same. She grabbed my hand and instructed, "bow!" We did so. And then we scampered off stage, still giggling.

The audience was still raucous as we hid behind stage. We didn't know what to do with ourselves, Rosalie brought us in for a group hug.

Lily and Angela could be heard approaching, by the sound of their squeals.

"You rock stars!" Lily yelled. Angela could only come out with a string of high pitched compliments.

Jacob, Seth and Paul barrelled towards us.

"I had _no _idea you guys could play like that!" Seth said, awestruck. He turned to Alice, "You rock the base." He sounded almost dazzled.

Alice tried to suppress he elation at his words.

"Totally awesome, girls." Paul congratulated us. "Rose, where'd you learn to play like that?"

I looked at Jacob, he was watching me, beaming. "You were right."

"What about? I'm right about a lot of things." I joked, walking towards him.

"You _can _do anything you set your mind to." He said, almost reverently. "You're amazing."

I looked up at him, the air between us felt so calm, his brown eyes were almost burning.

"Thank you." I said. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest, I felt him embrace me back.

"Bella." Someone said. I looked around, still clinging to Jacob. Sophia was there, looking guilty that she was breaking us apart. "It's important."

I saw that the others were gone, I took Sophia's hand and Jacob's, she lead us off stage.

Everyone was there, they were surrounding a man. As I got closer I saw the man was middle aged but retained the flare of youth, his dark hair with grey flecks was quite long. He had crows feet by his eyes, but the disappeared when he smiled as we approached.

"Hello, girls." He said. We stood in front of him. I was immediately rocked with anxiety when I realised that he was the scout.

"Hello, sir." Sophia and I said, our polite manner was at an optimum level, just as we'd practised.

"Well, girls. My job isn't an easy one. So, many students want a scholarship, some have what it takes, and some don't." He said, sadly.

My grip on Sophia and Jacob's hands tightened.

"But even the ones who do have what it takes aren't _half _as talented as you girls." He grinned.

I froze, afraid to assume he was giving us a "thumbs up".

"We'd like to offer you a full scholarship." He said, obviously happy about being able to say those words.

I was surprised that no one was squealing with delight…not even Alice.

"R-really?" Sophia asked.

"Well, yes." He nodded.

There was silence for a moment longer before Jacob chuckled. "Girls, come on, you did it!"

We slowly began to laugh, soon enough we were in a state of glee. Hugging and laughing and cheering. Alice even hugged the talent scout, who patted her awkwardly on the head. Rosalie, Sophia and I joined her.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"David James." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. James!" We said in unison. We shook hands with him and, after clearing that the information would be set to us in a couple of days, went to find our families to celebrate.

_Several Days Later- At Prom _

"We're gonna look stupid!" Alice complained as we pulled into prom.

"Prom is stupid, but if we have to go, we should at least make it a memorable experience." I reasoned.

"Or an embarrassing experience." Rosalie moaned.

"Or a hysterical one!" Sophia laughed.

"I'm kinda glad Angela and Lily decided to go with Ben and Blake, we would _not _have all squeezed in here." Rosalie said as her arm squeaked against the window pane.

"Singles party!" Alice whooped. We all joined her.

We slammed into a halt. "If my dress get's oil on it, I'm going to kill you, Swan!" Alice warned, readjusting a strap that had fallen.

"I just had It washed!" I said defensively. Clapping and cheering could be heard from outside. So we all descended elegantly from my old Chevvy truck. Well, the others did, I was just happy to have remained on my two feet.

All of our friends were waiting for us there.

"You should give lessons on how to arrive in style." Lily said as their clapping ebbed away.

"It'll cost you." Sophia said, straightening out her purple dress and settling the netting beneath the skirt. She, Lily, Angela, Blake and Ben went into the hotel where Prom was taking place. Leaving the girls and the boys.

"So…" Jacob said.

"I just had a thought." Paul said, he looked as if he were musing. "There are three girls and three guys here…we may be able to walk into Prom with dates."

"Wow, ingenious." Rosalie nodded, her mouth open in mock awe. We all smiled. We shuffled our feet.

"Okay…I guess it'll have to be me." Alice stepped forward, she held out her arm for Seth. "Seth Clearwater, would you accompany me to Prom?"

"I would be honoured." Seth grinned, taking Alice's arm. Neither cared that it was traditional that the girl held onto the guy. And that was pretty cool. They walked into Prom, followed by a less confident Paul and Rosalie, Rose clung to his arm.

That left myself and Jacob.

Once again, Jacob said, "So…"

"Do you see anyone else here?" I asked.

He looked around and then behind me, then he replied, "No. I guess I'll just settle for you then."

I feigned indignation and began to stomp away, which was not a good idea while walking in evil heels.

"Wait." Jacob laughed, pulling me back gently so that I was pressed against his chest just like the night of the concert. We looked at each other, our laughter quieted, he brushed the hair away from my eyes.

"You know…you have such beautiful eyes." He said.

I didn't reply, I just leant up and kissed him. I could feel his arm pull me closer, I ran my hands through his hair. Jacob was everywhere, Jacob was firm, Jacob was caring, Jacob was- I realised with a sickening jolt- not Edward.

When we finally parted, I slipped from his hold and gave a small growl.

"Bella, what is it? Did I do something wrong or-?" He asked.

"No, you didn't do a thing wrong, that was amazing. I'm just…" I said, pacing slightly. I was so angry at myself, every time my life feels good _Edward Cullen _crops up into it again. But, the worst part was that…I cherished every moment I thought of him.

"I just…" I tried again.

"Are you kidding me!" I heard from across the parking lot, out of the way.

Jacob and I turned to see Sophia and Riley arguing beside his car.

We went over to make sure she was okay.

"What's going on here?" Jacob asked, directly to Riley.

"Stay out of this, Jacob. I don't want anyone dragged in." Sophia said, glaring at Riley.

"What happened, Soph?" I asked, trying to calm her. She was cool on the outside but I knew she was burning up.

"This…this….piece of…_he," _She finally settled on, "Has been cheating on me."

"What!" Jacob snarled. "How dare you?"

"I wasn't…I didn't…she…we…" Riley stammered, quailing the combined intensity of Jacob and Sophia's glares.

"Oh, let me guess, "It just happened, I couldn't resist"," She mocked. "And to think, you were always accusing _me _of cheating! If it wasn't Jacob one day it was Blake or Seth the next."

"You hypocrite!" I cried, I couldn't help myself. "Who exactly were you wasting your time with?"

The car door opened and out stepped Victoria, in a sweeping green dress, and completely sober, for once.

"I'm really sorry, Sophia." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah? Well, you should be!" Sophia said, not looking directly at her.

"No, I am. You're a good person, I didn't mean to-" She began.

"To get your claws into him like every other superficial boy at school? Likely story." She scoffed.

"It started out like that…" She admitted, "But I've never met anyone like him, he makes me feel whole, like I don't have to be a drunk mess to have him."

Jacob, Sophia and I turned to her, she seemed genuinely apologetic.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sophia." Riley said, "She's pregnant."

"Oh my God." Sophia muttered, pressing a hand to her mouth. She looked up, "Of course she is. Well, that's just perfect isn't it? Excuse me will you? Have fun looking after the newborns, you two."

She turned and headed back to the hotel, Jacob and I followed.

"Sophia, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly. "He's not worth crying over."

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"No." She said, a little stuffily, "It'll ruin my makeup."

"I'm sorry, Sophie." Jacob said, placing an arm around her shoulder, "You're right, he's not worth it."

"The first guy to take an interest in me, turns out to be a creep." She sighed.

"Sorry." I asked, shaking my head slightly to clear it, " I thought you just said _first _guy."

"I did."

"Take no notice, Bella." Jacob said. "He's the first guy who has been brave enough to step up. You know how guys get, Soph. They're all into you, you're just a lot to earn."

"That's bull, Jake." She said.

"Soph, I talk to guys. You don't understand how many would love to have a chance with you." He said.

She gave a despondent sigh, before we headed back into the hotel. She took a last look at Riley and Victoria. When I looked back, they were still watching us go, both looking extremely guilty. Sophia sighed again.

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm sorry.**

**I have been informed by 21 SaNdY 21 that I haven't updated in a month.**

… **My bad.**

**No, I am sorry. I've been very busy. I got a job! :L I'm a working girl now, one who is going to try and update as much as possible. **

**It's just that combined with College and stuff…it's going to be annoyingly hard. ):**

**It doesn't help that I have "Story ADD". I make one, and then I start another and get really into it, and forget to update the others.**

**It's a bad habit. **

**At the moment "Jane's Story" is taking over my mind. I'm really liking it. (:**

**But thanks for your patience. And thanks to 21 SaNdY 21 for messaging me and giving me a nudge to update. (:**

**Hope you liked the chapter btw. I've been writing this one for ages.**

**Next stop, College!**

**For them, not for me… :L**

**Love From,**

**Livvy.**


End file.
